


The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-18
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are no longer a couple.  Both men are miserable and both go to the one person they trust to listen to their stories with an open mind.  This fic is set in September 2002 and breaks from canon after 220.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

SEPTEMBER 2002

Gussy was a frustrated 2 year old. Gussy knew that while he still couldn’t talk very well he was capable of thinking about 

the world around him. He knew what the big people in his life were saying to him, at least most of the time, but he knew 

that they didn’t listen to what he had to say in reply. Since they were continually asking him what he thought about what 

they were telling him he didn’t understand why they didn’t listen to what he had to say. Rhetorical questions or acting as a 

sounding board were concepts that Gussy hadn’t figured out yet. Gussy’s mothers had celebrated his 2nd birthday a few weeks 

earlier and this party had caused the most frustrating days of his life. Simply because the big people told him what they 

were going through and then asked him questions but wouldn’t listen to his answers. He knew that if they had listened to him 

then they would be back together instead of being apart and miserable.

Daddy and Justee were mad at each other. Gussy didn’t know why they were mad, it was some grownup thing. Both had taken 

Gussy on visits to the petting zoo and while they were with him they had told him about what they were going through 

regarding the other one. While both had asked Gussy what he thought neither one listened to what he told them. Since they 

didn’t listen to his answers Gussy was frustrated beyond belief. He loved Daddy and Justee and wanted them to be together 

like they used to be. He knew he had to do something but he just didn’t know what to do yet. He knew that he would think of 

something to get them to be friends again he just had to figure out what it would take. Gussy knew that Daddy and Justee 

loved each other. Daddy told Gussy that he loved Justee and Justee said that he loved Daddy. But the problem was that Daddy 

didn’t think that Justee loved him anymore. Justee didn’t think that Daddy loved him anymore. Gussy had told both of them 

that they were wrong. Gussy told Daddy that Justee loved him, he told Justee that Daddy loved him but they just wouldn’t 

listen. It was enough to make a boy want to cry.

It had all started at the birthday party. Justee was helping Gussy blow out the candles on his cake when Daddy showed up. 

Gussy hadn’t expected Daddy since he'd heard Mommy and Mama talking about how Brian didn’t believe in birthdays and wouldn’t 

be coming to Gussy’s party. Gussy sometimes wondered why people called Daddy, Brian, didn’t they know his name? So Gussy 

was very happy when Daddy did come to the party but Justee sucked in his breath when he saw Daddy. He put Gussy down as soon 

as Gussy blew out the candles and he walked out of the room. Mama followed Justee into the kitchen.

 

Daddy said “Sonnyboy how is my big boy?” 

“I’m two now Daddy.” 

“I know Sonnyboy, well come here so I can give you your birthday hug.” 

Gussy had walked over to Daddy who hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. “I love you Daddy.” 

“I love you Sonnyboy.” 

But Daddy didn’t seem very happy to Gussy and too soon he put Gussy down and left the party.

 

Mommy tried to get Daddy to stay at the party. 

“Brian, Justin has left already you don’t have to run away, help your son celebrate his birthday since you are here.” 

“I’m not running away I just have to go home and finish some work.” 

“Brian he's hurting too.” 

“He made his choices, we have to live with them.” 

“Brian.” 

“Good bye Linds.”

 

Mommy and Mama helped Gussy cut the cake and everyone got a piece of cake and ice cream. Then everyone sang Happy Birthday, 

Gussy opened his presents and then the party was over and Gussy was put to bed. He always got put to bed before he was ready, 

but Mommy and Mama didn’t ask him they just put him to bed. This also made a boy want to cry.

But before they left the room, after tucking Gussy in, Mommy and Mama talked about Daddy and Justee. 

“Mel I wish those two would just talk to each other.” 

“Linds, that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. Both are hurting too much to do anything sensible like talking. We just 

have to hope that in time they can get back together. Did you see how fast Justin left once Brian showed up? I tried to get 

him to stay but he just said that it hurt too much to see Brian.” 

“Mel we have to do something, they love each other too much to be this miserable.” 

“Linds you know they're going to have to work it out themselves. If we push too hard it'll backfire. With Justin more than 

Brian I’m thinking.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He feels like he's the one that did all of the wrong things, he fell for Ethan, didn’t tell Brian and then chose Ethan when 

push came to shove.” 

“And Brian thinks he's to blame since he pushed Justin away. Brian thinks that he made Justin pick Ethan. He told me he did 

what he did for Justin’s good.” 

“I sure hope they come to their senses soon, it isn't helping Gus to see two of his favorite people fighting.” 

“I wouldn’t call it fighting so much as avoidance of how they truly feel.” 

“Good point Lindsay.”

 

A few days later Daddy came to see Mommy. They talked for awhile in the living room but Gussy couldn’t hear what they said 

to each other but after a time Daddy came over and asked Gussy if he wanted to go to the petting zoo. 

“Yes Daddy I like the zoo.” 

So Daddy and Mommy got Gussy ready to go to the zoo and Daddy picked Gussy up and carried him to his Jeep. He put Gussy into 

his car seat and then he drove them to the zoo. While they were in the car Daddy started talking to Gussy and the whole time 

they were in the zoo Daddy talked to Gussy. Gussy couldn’t remember a time when Daddy had talked so much. The problem was 

that Daddy didn’t listen to Gussy. Gussy would answer Daddy’s questions but Daddy didn’t seem to hear Gussy. This was very 

frustrating to Gussy. But over the next few days he would think about what Daddy had said and what it meant.

“Gussy I need to talk to someone who'll listen and not make snide comments about the famous Brian Kinney being tamed. I know 

that you'll listen to me and won’t feel sorry for me since Sonnyboy loves his Daddy no matter how stupid Daddy acts.” 

“Yes Daddy I love you.” 

“I know that Gussy, I’m counting on you loving me, no matter what I do, since I can’t count on anyone else loving me.

Gussy I really blew it with Justin. I had a chance to have someone really love me and someone that I could truly love. But 

I was afraid of giving him power over my heart. I was afraid that if I let him know how much I truly love him then when he 

finally left me it would tear me apart. So I did everything I could to make him make the choice I forced him to make. I 

knew that he wasn’t happy tricking. I knew that he wasn’t happy in group sessions but I made him think that the only way he 

could have me was to go along with them. 

I was so afraid that he would leave me for someone else that I figured if he's always with me when someone else is involved 

then he can’t leave me for that someone else. Of course I couldn’t be with him 24 hours a day and he met someone else 

anyway. To make it even worse he only met him because I couldn’t be bothered to celebrate Justin’s birthday. Someone who 

could be happy with only Justin. I refused to let Justin believe that I could be happy with only him, that I have to have 

others as well. I could be happy with only Justin if I could get over my fear of being in love. But instead of telling him 

that I loved him and would try to change my ways I told him that I wouldn’t even try. He would have given me more time to 

change if I could have bent just that little bit. That he had to take me the way I am without any hope of me growing up. 

Why was I so mean to him? 

I know why. 

I was trying to make it clear to him what his choices were. I made it clear to him that I could provide the material things 

of life, emotional support, and fantastic sex but he couldn’t count on me for romance. Ethan could provide romance but not 

much else. 

Of course I checked Ethan out to make sure that he was good enough for Justin. 

I don’t know if I really expected him to choose Ethan but I couldn’t believe how much it hurt when he did choose Ethan and 

left Babylon with him. I danced with some guy but all I could see was that he wasn’t Justin. 

Now I can’t even be in the same room with Justin because it hurts so much to realize what I threw away. But Gussy as much as 

I love Justin he doesn’t love me anymore. I hurt him so much that I can’t blame him for not loving me any more. 

Promise me Gussy that you won’t ever let me hurt you so much that you stop loving me. Promise me that you will make me talk 

to you about my feelings for you. Promise me that you won’t ever leave me to live without you in my life.” 

“I love you Daddy. I love Justee. Daddy loves Justee?” 

“Yes Gussy I love Justin but Justin doesn’t love me anymore. Why should he love me any more? I never told him those 3 

little words he so desperately wanted to hear. Oh I know that he knew how I felt, by my actions, but he wanted it more 

concrete even if only once in a while. I couldn’t conquer my fears to tell him even once.” 

“Daddy, Justee loves you.” 

“Not anymore Gussy I drove him away through stupidity and fear. I’ve certainly used a lot of stupidity around Sunshine.” 

“Daddy, Justee loves Daddy.” 

“I wish he still did Gussy but I ruined what we had because I was afraid. 

Promise me Gussy that you'll never be afraid to love someone. 

Promise me that you won’t be afraid to tell someone that you love him. 

I finally have realized that loving someone is risky but it's worth taking the chance. I refused to take the chance with 

Justin and now I don’t have his love and I have the pain of being alone. 

Well I better get you home before your Mommies come looking for us. Did you have a good time at the zoo? Remember Gussy this 

talk was just between us two Kinney men.” 

“Daddy, Justee loves you.” 

But Gussy knew that Daddy still wasn’t hearing what he had to say. It was enough to make a boy want to cry.

When Daddy dropped Gussy off at home Mama wanted to know how his visit at the zoo had been but Gussy was so tired and had so 

much to think about that he fell asleep before he could say anything about his visit with Daddy. 

Gussy sometimes thought that Mama and Daddy didn’t really like each other though Daddy and Mommy really liked each other a 

lot. 

 

A few days after Gussy’s trip to the zoo with Daddy; Justee came by the house and asked Mommy if he could take Gussy to the 

zoo.

“Well Justin Gus went to the zoo just the other day with his Daddy.” 

“Oh, it was just an idea, I thought Gussy and I could have a boys day out. I need one Linds.” 

“Justin why don’t you just go to the Loft and talk?” 

“He made it clear when I got my stuff from the Loft that I had made my decision and that I had to live with it. Is it all 

right if Gus and I go out?” 

“Sure Justin just don’t stay too late, he does need his beauty sleep.” 

“Lindsay you know as well as I do that he's gorgeous no matter how much he sleeps, just like his Daddy. Damn I didn’t mean 

to say that.” 

“It’s OK Justin we all know how you feel and we know how Brian feels too, the problem is that you two can’t talk to each 

other about how you feel. Of course there is nothing new about that.” 

“I made my choice and I'll live by it. Come on Gussy lets go on an adventure.” 

 

So Gussy was packed up and put into the car seat in Justin’s little car. Gussy thought that every big person must have a car 

seat since he couldn’t think of ever being in a car that didn’t have one. 

When they were in the car Justee asked “Gussy where do you want to go?” 

“The zoo Justee.” 

“But you just went the other day with your Daddy.” 

“I always like the zoo Justee." 

“OK you win, the zoo it is. You know Gussy I need to talk to someone. Will you listen to what I have to say and promise not 

to tell anyone else?” 

“I love you Justee.” 

“I love you too Gussy.”

“Gussy I miss your Daddy so much but I threw everything we had away. I knew from the beginning that he had limits on how 

much emotion he can express. I thought that I could live with his limits and that eventually he would be able to change for 

me. I should've known better. I should've done like he said from the beginning and stopped chasing after something I could 

never have. I should've found some twink and stayed out of Brian's life. But I couldn’t do that, I chased after him and 

never gave up no matter what crap he threw at me. I thought that everything was going to be perfect when we danced at the 

Prom but then Chris Hobbs ruined that. I thought that when I first moved back into the Loft that your Daddy really did care 

for me. But I have to admit now that it was just guilt.” 

“Justee, Daddy loves you.” 

“No Gussy not anymore if he ever truly did. I thought for a long time that he did but he just cared for me. I'll always be 

grateful for everything he did for me. But he simply couldn’t get over the hump to truly love me in the way I wanted. I 

should've known better since he never promised me anything. But when he came to me that night at Babylon and we set up the 

rules I thought that finally he was getting to point where we could become a real couple. That didn’t last long though. He 

still couldn’t be happy with just me. He had to have his quota of tricks even if he included me in the situation. I wanted 

to be with him so much that I went along even when it made me miserable. I don’t know why he didn’t pick up on how unhappy I 

was. I guess he didn’t want to know. Then I met Ethan and we just clicked; he was everything romantic that Brian couldn’t 

be. I made the rules and I was the only one to break them. That has to say something about me Gussy.” 

“I love you Justee and so does Daddy.” 

“He likes me, and I’m not so sure about that now, he can’t stay in the same room with me any longer than he absolutely has 

to. 

Finally at the Rage party I had enough of Brian ignoring what I wanted and treating my concerns with indifference. I chose 

Ethan over Brian. Of course that was the end of Rage. Michael certainly wasn’t going to work with me once I chose somebody 

else over his Saint Brian. 

The next day when I went to the Loft to get my belongings your Daddy told me that he respected my choice but that I had to 

live with it, he wouldn’t chase after me. That I could change my mind and stay, with no hard feelings, but that he wouldn’t 

change his ways just to make me happy. 

I had to leave Gussy as much as I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him and hug him I just couldn’t stay if things were 

going to remain the way they were. I almost thought that he was going to cry when I looked back from the door but Brian 

Kinney doesn’t cry for anything let alone the twink that wouldn’t go away. 

That's something you are going to have to work on Gussy. Getting your Daddy able to express his feelings.” 

“Daddy loves you Justee.” 

“I wish he did Gussy but he doesn’t, we have to move along with our lives. I will find someone else eventually and I hope 

that Brian is able to find someone that he can be happy with. 

Ethan and I were happy together but I did learn that romance can’t take care of everything. Then he won the Heifetz Award 

and had the chance to go on a concert tour. I couldn’t stand in his way and so he left a month after the day I moved out of 

the Loft. Luckily there was an opening in the Dorms at school and I have a place to live. I’ve sold enough of my artwork 

and I made enough money from the few issues of Rage that were issued that I don’t have to worry about financial problems at 

least for another year or so.” 

“Daddy loves you Justee.” 

“Gussy I wish that was true but it isn’t. Well did you have a good time today at the zoo? it's time to go home. Would you 

like to stop and get some ice cream?” 

“Yes Justee.” 

“Just don’t tell your Mommy.” 

“OK Justee.” 

Even though Justee got him ice cream he still didn’t listen to what Gussy had said about Daddy. It was enough to make a boy 

want to cry.

 

Try as he might Gussy simply couldn’t get Justee and Daddy to listen to him when he told them the truth. Daddy loves Justee 

and Justee loves Daddy but they are just too grownup to see it. But Gussy knew that as frustrating as the two made him feel 

he still loved them both. Gussy knew that he would figure out how to get them back together as friends he just didn’t know 

when or how. 

Gussy had decided that he would work hard to be able to talk better. Maybe he could convince them that they loved each other 

when he could say what he wanted to say. Then again maybe grownups would never listen to a child when they thought that they 

already knew the answers. That was enough to make a boy want to cry.


	2. The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

APRIL 2003

Gus Peterson-Marcus, usually called Gussy, was unhappy or as unhappy as a 31 month old toddler could be. Two of his favorite 

big people were no longer friends with each other. Gussy could remember when they always came together to visit him. He 

could remember that if Justee was baby-sitting then Daddy would come to get Justee when Mommy and Mama got home. He could 

remember that they used to kiss each other even though they tried to hide it from Gussy. But that had been long ago. Now 

they never came to visit together. Now Justee went home on his own after baby-sitting Gussy. Now, if they ran into each other 

at Gussy’s house they ignored each other. 

 

Mama and Mommie talked about Justee and Daddy in front of Gussy. For some reason they didn’t realize that Gussy could 

understand what they were saying. Grownups did a lot of things that Gussy couldn’t understand.

Last night after Justee left and they were getting Gus ready for bed Mama said. “I wish Justin could get over Brian.” 

Mommy then said “Brian is in just as much pain Mel.” 

“Then why can’t they just talk to one another about their situation.” 

“That would make the most sense but remember Mel they are men and Brian has never been able to talk about his feelings to 

anyone.” 

“I keep forgetting that Justin is 20 now, he truly is a man isn’t he?” 

“Which makes it more painful to see the two of them ruining what they had.” 

“I have it on good authority that Brian hasn’t tricked in months. At least not in any public places.” 

“That's hard to believe, he really must be in pain then.” 

“If only one of them could bend enough to forgive the other one that would be enough for the other to forgive as well.” 

“Mel they won’t stay in the same room long enough for either to have the time to say I’m sorry.” 

“I know but maybe we could figure a way to get them together in a room and then lock the door.” 

Mommy and Mama then started laughing and they left the room arm in arm. The conversation between his mothers got Gussy to 

thinking, maybe he could get Daddy and Justee close enough that they would talk to each other long enough to be friends 

again.

******

 

A week or so later Gussy heard Mommy talking to Justee over the phone. She had put it on speaker so that she could do other 

tasks while talking to Justee. 

“Hi Justin, is there any chance you could baby-sit tomorrow? I’ll understand if you can’t since it's such short notice. 

Not to mention it being a Friday. Melanie got some last minute theater tickets.” 

“Sure Lindsay I can be there anytime after 4. I have no other plans and you know I always love being with Gussy.” 

“Melanie won’t be home before 5 so anytime you get here will be fine. it's supposed to be nice for April so I'll make up a 

Picnic basket for you and Gussy to take to the park. Unless you want something else.” 

“A picnic sounds great. I’ll come from class so I should be there around 4.” 

“See you then Justin.” 

 

Gussy said to his Mommy “Let me talk to Justee.” 

“Gussy wants to talk to you.” 

“Justee I can’t wait to see you. I love you.” 

“I love you too Gussy. Take a nap before I get there so we can have a good time at the park.” 

“Why does everyone think I have to take naps all of the time?”

 

So Justee had come to Gussy’s house the next day. Justee had drawn a picture of Gussy taking a nap while he and Lindsay 

waited for Melanie to get home. 

Gussy woke up in time to hear Mommy tell Justee “We won’t be late Justin.” 

“Don’t worry about me Lindsay I can always spend the night on the couch if you get in too late.” 

“Oh Justin don’t you want to go to Babylon for at least a little while?” 

“No I don’t enjoy going there by myself.” 

“Justin just talk to him.” 

“He made it clear when I left that I had to live with my decisions. I intend to do that.” 

“Justin he's . .” 

Justee interrupted Mommy “Just let it go Lindsay, I'm getting over Brian.” 

Mama then came into the room and she and Mommy then left.

 

“Well Gussy are you ready to go to the park?” 

“Yes Justee I’m ready.” 

“OK get your jacket in case it gets colder before we're ready to come back here.”

They quickly walked to the park pulling the picnic basket in Gussy’s wagon. Gussy would probably ride in the wagon on the 

trip home. 

At the park Justin asked “Gussy do you want to eat first or play first?” 

“Let’s swing first then eat.” 

So Justee fastened Gussy into the swing seat and started pushing him. Justin was very careful to make sure that Gussy didn’t 

go too high or too fast. 

Finally Gussy said “I’m hungry Justee let’s eat.” 

“Do you want to eat at a table or on the ground Gussy?” 

“On the ground, that's more fun than a table.” 

So they walked back to the wagon and Justee set up the picnic. They quickly ate the very healthful meal that Mommy had 

packed, even the two large brownies. 

“Justee can you draw a picture of me?” 

“Sure Gussy.” 

“Can you draw it so that you're in it too? 

“Yes but is there any reason you want me in the picture?” 

“Yes I want a picture of you and me to give to Daddy.” 

“I don’t think he would want a picture with me in it Gussy.” 

“You are drawing the picture for me.” 

“OK Gussy no need to get so bossy. Go sit on the picnic table bench and then I'll draw myself in later; like you are sitting 

on my lap.” 

“Thank you Justee.” 

Gussy walked over to the bench and climbed up and then sat as still as he possibly could. Justin knew that wouldn’t last 

long so he drew as fast as he could.

 

Gussy noticed that his Daddy was getting out of his Jeep. Thinking quickly he decided that this was his chance to get Daddy 

and Justee close enough to talk to each other so that they could be friends again.

“Hi Sonnyboy I was going to the house to see you but I noticed you sitting here so I saved a few blocks.” Daddy said with a 

grin. “Where're your Mommies?” 

“They went out on the town. I’m here with Justee.” 

“Oh, where is he then?” 

“He's behind you, he's drawing me.” 

“Hey Justin” 

“Hey” 

“Daddy are you going to play with me?” 

“For a little while Sonnyboy.” 

“Come with me then.” Gussy took his Daddy by the hand and led him to the sandbox. “Get in the box Daddy.” 

“Sonnyboy I don’t think so.” 

“You said you would play with me so get in the sandbox.” 

“OK Sonnyboy OK.” 

Daddy sat down on the edge of the sandbox and started pushing sand with his feet. 

Meanwhile Gussy walked over to Justee and said “Justee you come play with me in the sandbox.” 

“Your Daddy is already over there Gussy, the two of you can play in the sand.” 

“Justee I want you to play with me. You two don’t have to play with each other just play with me.” With that he grabbed 

Justee’s hand and started pulling him to the sandbox. 

“How have you been Justin?” 

“Same old same old.” 

The two big people weren’t talking enough in Gussy’s opinion so he decided they must not be close enough together to become 

friends again. So he stood up and threw himself down into the sand between Daddy and Justee and let out a squeal of pain. 

The two big people both jumped towards Gussy to see what was wrong. Of course they bumped into each other and before either 

of them knew it they were hugging and kissing. Gussy rolled over and looked up to see that his two favorite big people were 

friends again and he got a big smile on his face.


	3. The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

APRIL 2003

JUSTIN’S THOUGHTS

I know that I should just talk to Brian. Tell him that I’m sorry that I hurt him by moving out of the loft. Leaving him for 

Ethan. But I know that I did the right thing by leaving. I had to be me. I couldn’t keep doing everything he wanted to do 

just so that he would be happy with me. I should've been able to tell him that I wasn’t happy tricking almost every night 

even if we always did it together. I should've been able to tell him that all I wanted was him but that I could live with 

his needing more than me. But I couldn’t find the strength to talk to him, make him listen to me. That was always our 

problem we could never truly talk to each other. While we could show each other what we felt we couldn’t talk about it, which 

led to misconceptions. (actually it more that Brian couldn’t talk about his feelings but I couldn’t force him to open up) 

So I left him, Ethan and I were happy together but it wasn't the same as when I was with Brian. I loved him and he was in 

love with me but I was still in love with Brian. Then Ethan won the Heifetz award and had to leave Pittsburgh for the 

concert tour. He offered to stay but I couldn't stand in the way of his professional goals. I was touched that he offered 

but there was no way that I could have let him sacrifice something he had worked all of his life for. So I moved into the 

dorms, luckily it was the start of a new semester and there were openings. I miss the romance that Ethan gave me but I really 

miss being with Brian, how he touched me, how he smells, even how he sleeps let alone the joy of our lovemaking. He made it 

clear the day I left that I had to live with my decision; that he wouldn’t chase after me. Brian Kinney doesn’t chase after 

anyone. If I didn’t love Gussy so much I would stop baby-sitting him because it hurts so much when Brian and I run into each 

other at Lindsay’s house and he ignores me or walks out the door as soon as he sees me. Gussy looking so much like his Daddy 

doesn’t help matters either. But I'm going to do what makes me happy and taking care of Gussy makes me happy. Hell, being 

in the same room as that wonderful little boy is enough to make anyone happy. I wish I didn't still care for Brian but I do. 

I just have to get over him like he has gotten over me. It'll happen before I die, it has to, it just has to.

BRIAN’S THOUGHTS

I can’t believe that I still care about that little blond twink. It's been over 8 months and I still want him in my bed. 

Hell I just want him in my life. I want to have to worry about making him put his stuff away. I want to have to worry that 

he'll make me eat fattening food. I want to make him so happy he can't stand it. I want him in my life but I threw that 

away because I couldn't admit to him that I loved him. I want to be able to tell him that I love him, but I can't take the 

chance that he would throw the words back in my face. Why am I such a coward?

I can’t remember the last time I had someone here at the Loft. I don’t even go to the backrooms anymore. Sex with anyone 

else is just meaningless, who would have thought that would've ever mattered to me. Isn't that the point of random sex, it's 

just a means of gaining pleasure without having to deal with another person. I have to get over him. But he made it clear 

that I asked too much of him and that he couldn’t take it anymore. How could I hurt him so much? How could I think pushing 

him off of a cliff would hurt less than taking the chance that he would leave me on his own? Why didn’t we talk before it 

was too late. Why can’t I talk to anyone about anything that really matters? Why'd I think chasing him out of my life was 

the best thing for him? Well maybe it's the best for him but it certainly isn't the best for me. How did he burrow into my 

heart? What happened to the walls I built up over the years. Why does it hurt so much to see him that I can’t stay in the 

same room? Why do Melanie and Lindsay keep asking him to baby-sit Sonnyboy? Why does Sonnyboy love him so much? Don't 

answer that Kinney you don't want to know the answer.

Why do I keep thinking about him? He's better off without having to deal with me. I want what's best for him and his not 

being in my life is best for him but why does that hurt so much? Maybe we can talk it over and I can get on with my life. 

Maybe Deb can lock him in the storeroom so he'll listen to me. Maybe Mikey can show me how to get on with my life even 

though the love of my life doesn’t want me anymore. Maybe elephants will grow wings and fly. I’ve got to get on with my 

life. Sonnyboy needs a Daddy that's happy. But why do I think I can be happy without Justin in my life. Why do I think 

such things. Brian Kinney doesn’t need anyone else to be happy. Yeah, sure, who am I fooling. Life goes on, I'll get over 

the twink, I have to. I just don't want to get over him.

 

 

Justin was in his dorm room when the phone rang. 

“Hi Justin, is there any chance you could baby-sit tomorrow? I’ll understand if you can’t since it such short notice. Not to 

mention it being a Friday. Melanie got some last minute theater tickets." 

“Sure Lindsay I can be there anytime after 4. I have no other plans and you know I always love being with Gussy.” 

“Melanie won’t be home before 5 so anytime you get here will be fine. Tomorrow is supposed to be nice for April so I'll make 

up a Picnic basket for you and Gus to take to the park. Unless you want something else.” 

“A picnic sounds great. I’ll come from class so I should be there around 4.” 

“See you then Justin, Oh, Gussy wants to talk to you.” 

“Justee I can’t wait to see you. I love you.” 

“I love you too Gussy. Take a nap before I get there so we can have a good time at the park.” At least one Kinney man can 

say what he feels, Justin thought and almost missed Gussy’s last comment. 

“Why does everyone think I have to take naps all of the time?”

 

Well I have plans for Friday night, at least, Justin thought as he hung up the phone. I’m too young to be sitting home every 

night of the week. I just don’t have any desire to go to Woody’s or Babylon by myself. Maybe I should call Emmett and see 

if I can tag along with him and Ted some night. No that would be lame and just admit to them how weak I am. Maybe I can 

find another bar to go to that doesn’t have any old memories. Of course is there another bar that is actually going to sell 

alcohol to me even if I have a fake ID. Someday I might actually look my age. Maybe I’ll wake up in the morning and 

everything will be back to normal.

All day Friday Justin went from class to class but his thoughts were about the youngster he was going to be with that 

afternoon and evening. No matter how down he was spending time with Gussy always made him happy. Of course Mel and Linds 

always came home and the happy time ended. I’ve got to get over this silliness. Brian isn’t the only gay man in Pittsburgh 

Pennsylvania. I can have anyone I want. The problem is the only man I want doesn’t want me anymore. Stop it Justin act 

like the man you are not the silly boy that left because he couldn’t have everything the way he wanted it to be. You're 

going to take care of that wonderful little tyke tonight then tomorrow you're going to go to Babylon and have a fun time. 

Yeah and elephants will grow wings and fly.

When his final class of the week let out Justin returned to his room to get rid of his school materials and to change into 

appropriate baby-sitting attire. Gussy was a very active little boy and a baby-sitter needed to be dressed in a way to keep 

up with him. Gussy was also very mature for his age. Gussy was becoming more and more like his father everyday. It amazed 

everyone how much Gussy looked like Brian even if he had blond hair. Justin just hoped that Gussy wouldn’t develop the same 

demons that plagued Brian. He also hoped that Gussy would be better able to deal with the demons that he would get from his 

own life than Brian had been able to deal with his demons. 

When Justin got to the Peterson-Marcus home Gussy was taking a nap. Justin automatically got his sketch pad and started 

drawing the sleeping boy. Justin got almost as much enjoyment from sketching Gussy as he had gotten from sketching the boy’s 

father. 

 

“We won’t be late Justin.” Lindsay told the young man sketching her child. 

“Don’t worry about me Lindsay I can always spend the night on the couch if you get in too late.” 

“Oh Justin don’t you want to go to Babylon for at least a little while?” 

“No I don’t enjoy going there by myself.” But I'm going tomorrow no matter what I just said and dance till I drop Justin 

told himself. 

Lindsay went on “Justin just talk to him.” 

“He made it clear when I left that I had to live with my decisions. I intend to do that.”

“Justin he's . . s” Justin cut Lindsay off 

“Just let it go Lindsay. I am getting over Brian.” If only she knew how false that statement was, Justin thought, but I'm 

going to get over him before I die. 

Melanie entered the room and she and Lindsay were soon on their way out the door.

 

Justin noticed that Gussy was now awake so he asked him “Well Gussy are you ready to go to the park?” 

“Yes Justee I’m ready.” 

“OK get your jacket in case it gets colder before we are ready to come back here. Do you want to walk or ride in my car?” 

“Walk Justee, it's too nice out to ride.” Gussy didn’t want to waste time getting into and out of his car seat just to go a 

few blocks. 

“Go get your wagon so we can put the picnic basket in it.” Justin told the boy. Justin was fully capable of carrying the 

basket but taking the wagon would give him something to pull a sleepy boy in after he was played out at the park. Soon they 

were walking down the sidewalk to the park. 

“Gussy do you want to eat first or play first?” 

“Let’s swing first then eat.” 

Justin lifted Gussy up and fastened him into the swing seat and started pushing, making sure that he didn’t push the boy too 

fast or high. 

Eventually Gussy said “I’m hungry Justee let’s eat.” 

“Do you want to eat at a table or on the ground Gussy?” 

“On the ground, that is more fun than a table.” 

Justin got the blanket out of the picnic basket and spread it out on the grass, he then got the food and drinks Lindsay had 

packed and put them on the blanket, it was all finger food so she hadn’t packed plates, mainly because she knew Gussy 

wouldn’t use them anyway. Gussy ate everything Justin gave him because he knew he wouldn’t get the brownie Mommy had put in 

the basket for him if he didn’t. Justee was very strict when it came to desserts, Gussy thought.

 

Brian was sitting in the Loft after a hard day at work. It seemed like work was harder than it had been in the past. But he 

couldn’t figure out why since he really wasn’t doing anything different than he had always done. He was much harder on his 

coworkers as well not that he really cared about that. He was the boss now, they worked for him why should he worry about 

their feelings, not that he had every really worried about their feelings before he made partner. He really didn’t know why 

Cynthia put up with him anymore. Nothing she did met his expectations even though he knew she still did a great job. He 

wouldn’t have been amused if he knew that she was giving him slack since she knew his breakup with Justin had torn him up 

emotionally. Though the length of time and the depth of his sadness had surprised her.

 

“Justee can you draw a picture of me?” 

“Sure Gussy.” 

“Can you draw it so that you are in it too?” 

“Yes but is there any reason you want me in the picture?” 

“Yes I want a picture of you and me to give to Daddy.” 

“I don’t think he would want a picture with me in it Gussy. You know that your Daddy and I aren't friends anymore don't you 

Gussy?” 

“You're drawing the picture for me, you're my friend so it doesn't matter about you and Daddy.” 

Justin stared at the boy, wondering what was up. He knew that Brian would pretend to like the picture when Gussy gave it to 

him but he would soon get rid of it. Justin knew that Brian didn’t like anything that reminded him of mistakes in his life. 

Why else does he avoid even looking at me. Justin would have been surprised to find out how many of his drawings and sketches 

Brian still had in the Loft. Actually all of Brian's friends would be surprised at the number since he kept them hidden away.

“OK Gussy you go sit on the picnic table bench and then I will draw myself in later like you're sitting on my lap.” 

“Thank you Justee.” Gussy walked over to the bench and climbed up and then sat as still as he possibly could. Justin 

started sketching the boy as fast as he could since he knew the sitting still wouldn’t last too long. He knew that Gussy 

couldn’t sit still anymore than Brian could sit still for any length of time. Why did I have to think about Brian. He's out 

of my life. I have to quit thinking about him it doesn’t do any good but pretty much everything reminds me of Brian.

 

Brian decided that he would go to Babylon and be with “The Boys” even though he knew that they would find it necessary to 

mess with his head. Maybe his head needed some messing with. Maybe that would get Sunshine out of his head, not that he 

really wanted Sunshine out of his head. So he changed into casual clothes and went out the door. But once he was in the 

Jeep he just couldn’t make himself drive to Babylon but he couldn’t admit defeat by going back to the Loft either. So he 

decided that he would go visit Sonnyboy, even a few minutes with Gussy always made him feel better. As he was driving by the 

park a few blocks from the Muncher’s house he saw Gussy sitting on a picnic bench. So he quickly pulled over and parked not 

worrying about the other drivers on the street who didn't appreciate his cutting them off.

Brian walked to his son looking for Linds and Mel. Somehow he missed Justin sitting on the picnic blanket. That might have 

been because Justin made himself as small as he possibly could.

“Hi Sonnyboy I was going to your house to see you but I noticed you sitting here so I saved a few blocks.” Brian grinned at 

his little boy. “Where are your Mommies?” 

“They went out on the town. I’m here with Justee.” 

“Oh, where is he then?” 

“He is behind you, he's drawing me.” 

Brian turned his head backwards. “Hi Justin” 

“Brian” 

“Daddy are you going to play with me?” 

“For a little while Sonnyboy.” 

Gus had gotten down from the bench and walked over to his Daddy and took hold of his hand. “Come with me then.” 

Brian followed along with Sonnyboy though he wasn’t used to being pulled by anyone let alone a toddler. 

Gussy took him to the sandbox. “Get in the box Daddy.” 

“Sonnyboy, I don’t think so.” 

“You said you would play with me so get in the sandbox.” 

Brian had never heard Gus be so bossy. “OK Sonnyboy OK.” Brian sat on the side of the sandbox and started pushing sand with 

his feet. After all it had been a year or two since he'd played in a sandbox and he was out of practice in sandbox 

etiquette. He then noticed that Gussy had walked over to Justin and was talking to the young man. Justin was 20 Brian 

realized with a start and truly was a man now. Where had the time gone? Why had he wasted so much time without Justin in 

his life? Why was he thinking about Justin being in his life again? He couldn’t hear what the two were saying but Gussy had 

grabbed Justin’s hand and was dragging him to the sandbox. What am I going to say, how can I leave without hurting Sonnyboy’s 

feelings. Brian hated being trapped even if it was unintentially by his son.

“How have you been Justin?” It sounded stupid even as he said it. 

“Same old same old” Justin replied. 

“How has school gone? Your grades all right? Eating enough?” God how stupid can I sound Brian thought to himself. 

“Everything is fine Brian. You don’t have to patronize me. I know you don’t want to be here anymore than I want to be here.” 

Why did I say that? Justin wondered. I want him here I want him anyplace that I am. Why can’t I say it? 

 

Neither of the men noticed that Gussy had gotten up on his feet until he suddenly flung himself into the sand between them 

and started crying. Instinctively they both jumped to the little boy to find out what had happened and if he was OK. But 

when their heads bumped into each other they found themselves hugging and kissing like they hadn’t done in over 8 months. 

Neither noticed that Gussy had rolled over onto his back and that he had the biggest smile that could possibly fit on his 

small face as he stared up at them kissing and kissing and hugging with all their might.

“Brian I've missed this so much, I've missed you more than you can imagine.” 

“I don’t know Justin I've missed you more than I thought possible. Why have we been so stupid?” 

“Pride I suppose, once I left I couldn’t admit that I wished that I hadn’t left. I wished that we had been able to talk 

about our problems and maybe solve them. I didn’t think you wanted to hear my problems so I took the coward’s way out and 

just left instead of making you listen to me.” 

“Justin you were never a coward. I was the one who couldn’t see the forest for the trees. I should've seen that you weren’t 

happy tricking. I should have known better than to try to do what was best for you. I should've been able to tell you how I 

felt. I shouldn't have made you make a choice that I didn't want you to make, even if I thought it was for the best. I 

should've told Michael to butt out of my life once and for all.”

"Brian, Michael will always be a part of your life, he was only doing what he thought was best for you."

"But why couldn't he see that you are the best thing in the world for me and how much I was hurting you?" 

“Daddy are you and Justee friends again?” 

“Yes Sonnyboy we are friends again.” 

“Then my plan worked?” 

“What” both men exclaimed. 

“I knew you would be friends again if I could get you close enough that you had to talk to each other.” 

“You mean you set us up? You really didn’t want to play in the sandbox with us?” 

“Of course not, you're much to big to be playing in a sandbox Daddy.” 

Brian and Justin just looked at the little boy and then they started laughing and rolling around in the sandbox. Gussy 

jumped out of the box before he got squashed. Pretty soon the men were kissing again. Gussy let them kiss for awhile but 

then he started feeling left out so he got in the sandbox and climbed onto his Daddy and Justee and hugged the two men.

Brian and Justin came to their senses when they felt the small body hugging them. 

“Well I guess we better get Gussy home.” Justin told Brian. 

“I agree, when are the Muncher’s due to come home?” 

“I told them not to worry about it since I didn’t have any plans so they'll probably come home late.” 

“No problem we can do a little necking while we wait or a little more once a certain little trickster is sound asleep.” 

“Brian, you haven’t changed have you?” Justin grinned at Brian so he would know he didn’t mean anything by his comment. 

“Well I’m going to try to change at least some of my ways.” 

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to do just to make me happy. You know where that led the last time.” 

“Justin I only do what I want to do and if opening up makes you happy then that is what I want to do.” 

“Can you really open up Brian?” 

“I can only try. But I've done a lot of thinking in the past 8 months and I think that it will be good for me as well as for 

our relationship. God I actually said the word.” 

“That's progress Brian” Justin said with a laugh. 

 

“Let’s go home Daddy.” 

The three gathered up their belongings and started out for the house. 

“Daddy I’m tired, can you carry me?” 

“Sure Sonnyboy but if you don’t quit growing you'll be too big for me to carry you in a week or two.” 

“Oh Daddy quit fooling with me.” 

Justin had put the picnic basket and his sketch pad in the wagon and the three walked back to Gussy’s house with Justin 

pulling the wagon and Brian carrying Gussy. Brian completely forgot about his Jeep in his enjoyment of being in the company 

of Justin again. 

 

Melanie and Lindsay were completely surprised when they found the three sound asleep on the floor. Gus was in Justin’s arms 

and Justin was in Brian’s arms and the TV was tuned to the Cartoon Network.

“Should we wake them or leave it until morning?” Melanie asked Lindsay. 

“I think we better get them up or none of them will be able to walk in the morning.” 

“I wonder what brought this on.” 

“Who cares as long as the two of them are happy. Brian wake up.”

Brian awoke and in doing so woke Justin. 

“Melanie will you take Gussy?” Justin asked. Once Mel picked Gussy up and took him to his crib Justin was able to sit up 

which allowed Brian to get up too. 

“This certainly wasn’t what I expected to find on my living room floor.” Lindsay said, trying not to laugh. 

“Blame your son.” Brian replied. 

“Huh?” 

“I saw him at the park and stopped to play with him but the little guy had a plan.” 

Melanie had returned to the living room and asked “What plan?” 

“He thought that if Justin and I got close enough to talk we would be friends again. So he ordered us to play with him in the 

sandbox.” 

“He told me when I said that Brian was already in the sandbox that I was going to play with him not with Brian and then he 

pulled me over to the sandbox.” Justin added. 

“Then he pretended to be hurt so that we would both reach for him which of course put us real close to one another and before 

we knew it we were kissing. Gussy was thrilled that his plan worked and he had to tell us about it.” Brian had continued his 

story. 

“Imagine it, we have been trying to figure out how to get you two together for months and a 2 year old manages it all by 

himself.” Lindsay commented. Then the two women broke out in laughter. 

“Does this mean that you are back together?” Mel asked once they calmed down. 

“We're going to do some serious talking and I hope that Justin will move back to the Loft. But I'm not going to force him to 

do anything he doesn’t want to do. I did too much of that before.” 

“Brian don’t take all the blame and yes I want to move back but we do have to make sure we are doing it for the right 

reasons. Not just the physical reasons.” Justin said with a Sunshine smile. That got the women laughing again.

“Justin they're going to keep laughing at us all night, we better go home.” 

“Don’t say anything to any of the gang until we know for sure that we can work out our problems.” Justin asked the women. 

“Don’t worry Sunshine we wouldn’t dream of spoiling anything. Actually we should let Gussy be the one to tell the others. 

Since if you do get back together it will because of his actions. We know that you'll get back together. You love each 

other too much even if you don’t know it yourselves.” Lindsay answered.

 

Brian and Justin said their good-byes and left after each went to Gussy and kissed him goodbye as well. 

When they got outside Brian asked Justin “Where's the Jeep?” 

“At the park Bri, we walked here and forgot about it.” 

“Jeez Sunshine look what you're doing to me already.” 

“I hope it's just a start Brian.” 

So the two walked back to the park arms wrapped around the other not worrying about who saw them. They got to the Jeep and 

kissed for minutes before they got in and left for the Loft. 

“You sure you want to come back tonight?” Brian had asked before he started the engine. 

“As sure as I have ever been of anything.” 

“Then I have something I have to tell you.” 

“Go ahead then.” 

“You know this isn’t easy for me Justin.” 

“I never understood why that was Brian.” 

“That's a discussion for a later time, Sunshine.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Throwing my words back at me, are you?” 

“I learned from the master.” 

“Justin Craig Taylor, I Love You with every fiber of my being.” Brian spoke barely above a whisper. 

“Oh Brian, you don’t know what that means to me.” 

“I think I do but don’t expect to hear it every day, it simply isn’t something I can do easily. Maybe someday enough of you 

will rub off on me so that I can but not yet.” 

“Brian you finally told me how you feel let’s go to the Loft and you can show me again.” Justin said with one of his patented 

Sunshine smiles.


	4. The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

September 1 2003

It’s almost midnight and I’m in bed with the man I love, the man I can‘t imagine not being with for the rest of my life. I’m 

lying beside the man I just made love to. The man who's sound asleep because of the day we’ve had and because he always 

falls asleep after I fuck him. It’s strange that he can fuck me over and over yet if I fuck him he falls asleep; the last 

time I fucked him he told me the next morning that he really could get used to sleeping that well every night. Now I’ve only 

fucked him a very few times in the almost 3 years we have known each other but every time he has been sound asleep within 10 

minutes of our climaxes. Well I don’t really know if that is true about the first time since he sent me back to Deb’s before 

he had a chance to fall asleep. When he fucks me it is almost the opposite he can’t fall asleep until he gets hard again 

and fucks me the second time, sometimes he can’t sleep until after the 3rd time and once it took four. It’s only my fucking 

him that puts him to sleep. I’ve sucked him off multiple times in a night and he’s still raring to go. Something about my 

cock up his ass just relaxes him so much that he can safely fall asleep. I guess that’s probably the answer, he trusts me to 

be there when he wakes up. He trusts me to not brag about topping Brian Kinney to anyone who’ll listen. It’s one of the 

ways that he tells me that he loves me.

I enjoy fucking him but I certainly don’t want to give up the pleasure I get when he fucks me or even more when he makes love 

to me. There's a difference between fucking and making love though I’m sure he wouldn’t admit it. He’d say sex is sex with a 

gleam in his eyes that would say that he knows the difference. He’s getting better about admitting how he feels but he still 

has problems opening up and actually using words to say what he wants to say. Gussy made it clear to us that we have to 

communicate with each other in order to stay friends. Brian is certainly making more of an effort, than he did before we 

broke up, to talk to me and I’m remembering to listen to everything he says even if he says it nonverbally.

Tonight we made love but tonight I was the motivator of our lovemaking. This entire Labor Day was a joy. I know that we’re 

going to be together forever as a loving couple. I’ve been hoping that everything was going to work out since last April 

when Gussy tricked us into being friends again but after today I know that we will be a couple for as long as we live. I 

can’t tell how I know but I just know that we will be together. How in the world did I become so lucky as to get Brian 

Kinney as my partner and Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus as my son? 

The little scamp isn’t quite 3 years old but he knows how to run our lives and make us think we're doing it on our own. That 

boy is wise beyond his years and I know that we'll enjoy being a part of his life as he grows into the wonderful man he is 

destined to be. 

Brian would be horrified but I find his light snoring to be a wonderful sound and usually it helps me to fall asleep but 

today has been so wonderful that I can’t seem to nod off. Maybe I should wake him up and ask him to fuck meagain so that I 

can get to sleep. That wouldn’t work because he probably wouldn’t settle for just one fuck and by the time we got done we 

would have get up for work and school. I guess I’ll just remember how I got to this point and hope that it puts me to sleep.

***

A week ago Saturday it occurred to me that the Labor Day Holiday would be the perfect time to bring my entire family 

together. Mom, Molly, Brian, Gussy, and me out in the wilds of Pennsylvania having a daylong picnic seemed like the perfect 

way to end a perfect summer or the perfect way to have it all blow up in my face. Gussy had tricked Brian and me into 

admitting that we still loved each other and we had spent the summer showing each other how much we loved the other. Now 

that the summer was over I wanted my family to know that Brian was truly part of my life. I knew the perfect place to have 

this little get together and all I had to do was get all of the players there at the same time.

I wasn’t worried about Mom and Molly since we've been going to that place for summer picnics as long as I can remember. I 

knew that Mom would jump at the chance to spend the day with me. She still tends to think of me as her little baby boy 

instead of the 20-year-old man that I am. Molly isn’t 11 yet so she wouldn’t get any say in the matter but then I knew that 

once she met Gussy she would be as happy as a clam acting like a big sister and the little scamp would adore having another 

person‘s life to run. The only possible problem in getting Mom to come to my picnic would be if she thought Brian would be 

there. Her relationship with Brian has been spotty at best. They get along most of the time but then they hadn’t been in 

each other’s company for more than a few hours at a time. While she didn’t say anything I knew that she wasn’t happy when I 

moved back to the Loft when the second semester of the school year was over and the dorms were closed for the summer. She 

wants me to be happy and wasn’t convinced that Brian and I can be happy. I want her to see that there is more to us than 

just sex. 

“Hello, Taylor residence.”

“Molly is Mom there?”

“Yes Justin she is, do you want to talk to her?”

“No twerp I was just asking so that I could go rob a bank knowing that she wouldn’t be there.”

“Mom Justin called me a twerp again.”

“Justin you shouldn’t call your little sister names. What can I do for you?”

“I’m calling to invite you and Molly to a picnic on Labor Day at the cabin. We haven‘t spent much time together this summer 

and I thought it would be nice to have some time before school starts up again.”

“We’d love to come Justin, what do you want me to bring?”

“Whatever salad you want to bring would be fine but you don’t have to bring anything.”

“Now Justin you know that I have to bring something. How about a big bowl of my famous macaroni salad and a small bowl of it 

made low fat.”

“Sounds great Mom, your macaroni salad is my favorite, but why a low fat version, are you on a diet I don’t know about?”

“I just assumed that Brian'll be there and I know that he worries about what he eats. I don’t know why he worries since he 

is so thin.”

“I haven’t asked him yet but I hope that he'll be there. Mom I want us to be a happy family and you and Molly need to get to 

know Brian better if that is going to happen. The two of you need to meet Gussy too. He's growing up so fast though not as 

fast as the little scamp wants to. Brian and Gussy both need to know you two as well.”

“Don’t worry so much Justin, I want you to be happy and if Brian is who makes you happy then I’m happy. Molly is 10 so 

picking on her big brother is more important to her than pretty much anything else she can do. Molly and I'll be at the 

cabin around 11. I‘m sure Molly'll be thrilled to meet Gussy. How old is getting to be anyway?”

“Thanks Mom, I love you. He turns 3 on the 8th.”

“I know honey and you know that I love you. Three, where has the time gone?”

 

***

My next mission was to get Linds and Mel to let me take Gussy with us. I expected them to resist the idea of Brian and me 

having Gussy for an entire day but they seemed thrilled at the idea of having a day to themselves. I guess a 3 year old, 

even a perfect one like Gussy, can be a handful day in and day out.

 

“Justin what brings you here, where's Brian? I don‘t remember seeing either of you without the other one since Gussy got you 

back together.”

“I’m by myself Lindsay. I’m planning a Labor Day Picnic and I haven’t told Brian yet. I came over to ask for a big favor 

from you and Melanie.”

“What honey? Anything we can do we will. You'll have to make sure and take a lot of pictures. I know it's wrong but I like 

the idea of big bad Kinney at a picnic. Promise me that you'll make him have fun in the sun.”

“I’m hoping that you'll let Gussy go with Brian and me for the day. My Mom and Molly'll be there as well so you don’t have 

to worry about his safety.”

“Justin, I would never worry about Gussy’ safety with you or Brian. Mel and I know how much the two of you love Gussy so we 

know that you would take care of him. Are you sure that you're up to taking care of him for an entire day? He's at that age 

where he can go at a run for hours at a time.”

“I want my family to get to know Gussy since he’s going to be a part of the family. I guess he'll be if it’s ok with you. 

Yes we can keep up with him, and even if we can‘t Molly’ll be able to. She's going to be thrilled at the idea of having a 

little brother though technically she would be more of an aunt. Though she's going to be surprised when her new little 

brother starts running her life instead of the other way around.”

“Well Justin it really doesn’t matter what I think about that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Gussy already thinks of you as his other Daddy so he is a part of your family so the idea of your Mom and Molly getting to 

know him is a good one.”

“What do you mean he thinks of me as his other Daddy?”

“When we were filling out the forms for his pre-school one of the questions was to list the people that the school can let 

him leave with if Melanie or I aren’t there to get him. 

Gussy said ‘Mommy since Daddy and Justee are friends again and living together isn’t he my other Daddy?’ 

I said ‘Sure if that is what you want and if Justin is willing to be your other Daddy.’ 

‘Then write his name on the list since I love him like a Daddy and he loves me like a Sonnyboy.’ 

So Justin Gussy already thinks of you as his other Daddy and I imagine he’ll be asking you if you want to be his other Daddy 

when he thinks the time is right.”

“Lindsay do you ever get the feeling that the little scamp is running our lives?”

“Just think he’s doing it at 3 what’s he going to be doing when he’s 10 or 20?”

“Making us very happy parents would be my guess. The cabin is about an hour drive outside of town so we‘ll be by to pick him 

up around 9 on Labor Day. I’m sure that Molly‘ll want to take him swimming so pack a swimsuit and towel. There’s nothing to 

worry about, the pond isn‘t very deep and Molly has passed her Junior Lifesaver courses and swims like a seal.”

“Don’t worry Justin we’ll have him ready and enough clothes packed for a day in the country. The boy's an excellent 

swimmer as well. What do you want Gussy to bring for his share of the meal?”

“You don’t need to send anything Lindsay.”

“I know that honey but I know Gussy well enough to know that he‘ll want to bring something. If I didn‘t know that he’ll turn 

3 on the 8th I would think he was 30. He can be so adult like it's scary sometimes. He even impressed my mother with his 

manners the last time we had dinner at her house.”

“I didn’t think about it from that perspective; chips would be the easiest then. We’ll have him home sometime that evening. 

How do your parents feel about Gussy?”

“They acknowledge him as my son but they still haven’t really accepted him as a grandson. He's growing on my Dad and I 

suppose it's just a matter of time with my mother. Well I hope you’ll have a great time. Do you have a plan to get Brian to 

agree to going on a picnic in the country?”

“I have an idea, but Lindsay he's much more understanding of what I want since Gussy got us back together.”

“It still amazes me that a two-year-old was able to do what none of us adults could do; make Brian Kinney admit that he was 

wrong about something.”

“You know it was much more complicated than that Lindsay.”

“Yes honey I do but it is always fun to pick on Brian especially now when he is so much more happy with his life. You do 

know how happy you make him don‘t you Justin?”

“He makes me very happy too.”

***  
Of course the easy part was over and I had to figure out how I was going to get Mr. City Boy to agree to a day in the 

country. I really wasn’t worried that he would go but more that he would pout about it all day and thus ruin everyone’s fun. 

I did put off asking him until pretty much the last possible moment so that he would have less time to figure out how to get 

out of going. So yesterday afternoon when he caught me frying the chicken for the picnic I had to ask him.

“Justin why're you frying so much chicken? Are we having guests that I don’t know about for supper?”

“No one is coming over for supper tonight Brian, we’re having take out, what do you want?”

“If we're having take out why're you frying half of the chicken population of Pennsylvania?”

“Three chickens aren't half the population of Pennsylvania poultry. I’m frying this chicken for tomorrow. Then I have to 

make some potato salad and bake a cake and pack the picnic basket.”

“Justin I know that you're a big eater but even you can’t eat all of that. What’s up?”

“Didn’t I tell you, we’re having a Labor Day Picnic at the cabin tomorrow.”

“Who're we? Where's the cabin? You really think you can get away with pretending you’ve talked to me about this picnic?”

“I thought it was worth a shot considering your age and your failing memory.”

“Justin don’t fill me with a line of bull and a sunshine smile what're you planning for tomorrow?”

“I’ve invited Mom and Molly to a family picnic with you, me and Gussy. The cabin is a family getaway about an hour west of 

Pittsburgh.”

“What if I don’t want to go on a picnic with the family, why didn’t you talk to me about this idea?”

“Brian if we're going to succeed as a couple you have to let me be in charge at least some of the time. You have to trust me 

to make decisions and go along with them just like I go along with your decisions. I went to the company 4th of July party 

even though you told me at the last minute. You have to let me lead some of the time. I think it’s important for the two of 

us to spend some time with my family so that they can get to know Gussy and you. I’m going on this picnic with or without 

you but know that Gussy will be very unhappy if his Daddy isn’t there the first time he goes on a picnic in the country.”

“Of course I’ll go and I’ll even try to have fun. Last minute or not you had fun at that 4th of July party. You even had 

Vance eating out of your hand 5 minutes after we got there.”

“I promise that you'll have fun tomorrow. Yes I had a good time at the party but that isn‘t the point. I let you make 

decisions about what we’re going to do and you have to trust me enough to let me make decisions affecting us, as a couple, as 

well.”

“Justin you could‘ve told me sooner I wouldn’t have tried to get out of going if you had given me a head start. I learned 

some lessons while we were apart and I don’t want to do them again. What can I do to help get ready for this family picnic?”

“Peeling the potatoes and dicing up the onions for the potato salad would be very helpful. Mom is going to make you a 

special low fat version of her macaroni salad. Though she doesn’t understand why you're so worried about gaining weight 

since she thinks you're skinny. Of course everyone but you thinks that you're skinny.”

“I have to keep in shape to keep up with her oldest child who wears me out any chance he gets. I’m not skinny, I’m svelte 

and I intend staying that way no matter what the various women in our families think. I don’t suppose there'll be any 

chance of any afternoon delight tomorrow.”

“Probably not but I’ll guarantee plenty of delight when we get home tomorrow night.”

“Don’t think that I'll forget that promise, bad memory or not.”

“Well quit looking at me with desire in your eyes and start peeling those potatoes.”

“Yes Mr. Taylor I’ll get to work but I can’t get the desire out of my eyes. No matter what I’m doing I desire you.”

“Just think everyone thinks you're such a cold hearted bastard yet you’ll peel potatoes for me and still desire me.”

“If we work at it we might have some time for some afternoon delight today.”

“You can say the sweetest things Mr. Kinney.”

***

“Brian we have to go pick up Gussy; quit stalling.”

“I’m not stalling I just can’t find what I’m looking for. Once upon a time everything was in its place but let a blond twink 

move in and nothing is where it’s supposed to be.”

“What’re you looking for? By the way when do I graduate from twinkhood?”

“The perfect hat for a day in the sun. Sunshine you’ll be my twink when you're 100.”

“A hat, when do you wear a hat? You mean I get to be your twink forever?”

“Every time I go on a picnic in the country I wear a hat. Yes you‘ll be my twink until the day I die.”

“When was the last time you went on a picnic in the country? I kind of like the idea of being your twink for the rest of our 

lives.”

“Our sneak trip when I was a senior in High School was at some park on the Ohio River, I wore a hat then.”

“Are you looking for the same hat?”

“No I’m looking for the hat I was given by the Steelers management when my campaign increased attendance during a year when 

they were terrible.”

“Well hell Brian a baseball cap isn’t much of a hat and if you just look on the top shelf you’ll see it. Get it and lets get 

on the road. If I know Gussy he is champing at the bit to get to the picnic.”

“How did you sneak this hat up here while I was in the closet, the very first place I looked was that top shelf?”

“Brian Kinney you asshole.”

“But I’m your asshole.”

“Get the cap and let’s go get Gussy.”

***

“Hi Lindsay, is our little boy ready for his outing at the cabin?”

“Yes Brian he’s ready, he's been ready for over an hour. Hi Justin. Do you two have any idea how annoying a 3-year-old can 

be when he's ready to go somewhere and his ride isn’t here yet?”

“We’re only 5 minutes late.”

“Tell that to the fisherman.”

“The what?”

“I made the mistake of telling him that there's a pond at this cabin and he figured out that a pond means fishing and he 

drove us crazy about needing fishing supplies. Mel took him to the Big Q last night and I hope you’re happy.”

“Why're you mad at me? This whole picnic was Sunshine’s idea.”

“I’m not mad Brian I’m just tired of hearing about fish, and lures, and tackles boxes. Promise me that you won’t bring any 

fish back here for Mel and me to clean.”

“When did Sonnyboy learn that much about fishing?”

“I don’t have a clue, I suppose he watched a show about it. He probably knows all about basket weaving too.”

“Well where is he, we have to get on the road. I don’t believe I said that.”

“Mel took him to the bathroom for a last minute potty break. His stuff is just inside the door.”

“Lindsay we’re only going to be gone for less than a day. What the hell do you have in those two bags?”

“There are a couple sets of clothes, a swim suit and a towel, some sun block, bug spray, a pillow and a blanket in the big 

bag. The smaller bag has Gussy’ contributions for your meals. I know that Justin told me that chips would be enough and 

there are several types in the bag but that wasn’t good enough for your son. There're the fishing essentials and his 

surprise for tonight as well.”

“Fishing essentials?”

“Everything the true fisherman needs while he’s catching the big ones, though I did balk at buying him a 6-pack of beer. 

Brian if he’s this grown up at 3 what the hell are we going to do when he gets to be 10 let alone 16?”

“We‘ll just have to deal with it Lindsay.”

“Hi Daddy, where's Justee?”

“Justin took your bags to the Jeep, are you ready to have a good time out in the wilds of rural Pennsylvania?”

“Of course I’m ready Daddy I was ready an hour ago. Are you and Justee going to fish with me, Mama bought me a fishing set 

last night and I’m all ready to catch supper.”

“Sure Gussy we’ll fish with you today but I don’t think that there’re that many big fish in the pond. Lindsay I thought you 

got over your hat fetish?”

“Not my idea Brian, not my idea at all.”

“Daddy it is a fisherman’s hat, can’t you tell?”

“Why are there all of those bugs on your fisherman’s hat?”

“Those aren’t bugs Daddy those are lures? Every good fisherman puts his lures in his hat.”

“I didn’t know that Sonnyboy. Sonnyboy why don’t you go see if Justin needs any help packing the Jeep. Lures Lindsay?”

“No they're fake bugs hot glued to the hat, I may be a lesbian but I know better than to stick sharp hooks into the hat of my 

three-year-old son.”

“Everything is packed into the back of the Jeep guys, Gussy are you ready for an outdoor adventure?”

“Sure Justee, do I have to ride in my car seat or can I ride up front with you guys?”

“Gussy you know that you have to ride in the car seat since you're still under the legal limit to ride in the front.”

“Daddy I don’t want to ride in the back.”

“That’s too bad Gussy because you either ride back there or you don’t go.”

“Gussy I‘ll ride in the back with you and we can make plans on how to catch Big Fin.”

“Who's Big Fin Justee?”

“That's the big bass that lives in the pond, I've been trying to catch him since I was your age.”

“Well lets get going then, good bye Mommy, good bye Mama.”

“Have fun guys and we'll see you all tonight when you get back to civilization.”

“Funny Mel funny.”

***

“Brian pull off at the next right.”

“Are we almost there then?”

“No we have to stop at Rose’s to get some last minute items.”

“What last minute items?”

“Ice, charcoal, ice cream and worms.”

“Why in the world do we need to buy worms?”

“Daddy I need worms to catch Big Fin.”

“Why didn’t you get worms in Pittsburgh Justin?”

“It’s not like I could’ve dug a jar of worms in your back yard.”

“What’re you talking about I don’t have a back yard or a front yard for that matter.”

“That’s the point Brian. Gussy do you want to come in with me or stay here with your Daddy?”

“I’ll stay here Justee since it would take to long to get me in and out of this damn car seat.”

“Augustus Brian where did you learn such language?”

“I don’t know Daddy, the same place I learned all of the words I use.”

“Justin when did you teach Sonnyboy how to smile like that?”

“I don’t know Brian, Gussy when did we have smiling lessons?”

“Go buy whatever you need and quit picking on me. Sonnyboy you can quit giggling at anytime.”

“Daddy you aren’t fooling me, you still love Justee.”

“Yes Sonnyboy I love Justin. I wonder what all of those letters stand for?”

“What letters Daddy?”

“The sign over the door says Rose’s E Y C P N F A D I T C. They have to stand for something.”

“Just ask Justee when he gets back with my worms. He’ll know, Justee knows everything.”

“That he does Sonnyboy. Do you know how to put worms on a hook?”

“No but Justee said he would make sure I learned how to fish today.”

“I hope you like peanut butter ice cream Gussy since that's all Rose had in stock. Her milk man’s truck broke down and she 

didn’t get any delivered before the weekend and the holiday rush cleaned her out.”

“I like any kind of ice cream Justee. Did you get my worms?”

“One dozen of Rose’s best Ohio River Valley night crawlers Gussy, if you don’t catch any fish I’ll eat one of them myself.”

“Justee it’s my first time fishing so you don’t have to do anything like that.”

“I know Gussy I was just trying to get a reaction from your Daddy.”

“Did you Justee?”

“I think so Gussy since he is just staring at me like I have two heads. It was a joke Brian I wouldn’t eat a night crawler, 

even I don’t eat everything in sight.”

“You two do know that you bring the worst out of each other don’t you?”

“Yes Brian we do and we do it because we love you and want you to be happy.”

“Daddy ask Justee the question.”

“What question Gussy?”

“Daddy noticed that there are a lot of letters in the sign over the door and he wants to know what they stand for.”

“That's an easy question to answer. They stand for the official name of Rose’s store. It's such a long name that it was 

cheaper to have a sign using the letters instead of the words. The name generates extra business from some tourists as well. 

She had post cards of the front of the building with the sign made and sells more than you would think possible.”

“Well what are they Sunshine, I don’t believe it but I’m interested in what they stand for. You do know that you won’t tell 

anyone back home that I actually cared about the name of some country store out in the boondocks?”

“Yes Brian I won’t let anyone back home know that you can be human. It is simple though the letters E Y C P N F A D I T C 

stand for: Everything You Could Possibly Need For A Day In The Country. She really does have everything possible though with 

some of the more exotic items she only has a few on hand so you could go in there and find 2 or 3 copies of the New York 

Times but 100 dozen minnows wouldn’t be a problem.”

“What are minnows Justee?”

“Minnows are little fish that you use for bait Gussy.”

“Fish, you put little fish on hooks, I’ll stick to worms Justee.”

“I always felt the same way Gussy.”

“How much farther is it Justin?”

“Let’s see if we go the long way on the pavement it's 10 miles but if we take the short cut it's only a mile and a half.”

“We’ll take the short cut, where is it?”

“Just drive around back of the store and take the gravel road it will lead us directly to the cabin.”

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place Justin?”

“I just wanted to have some fun Brian, I just wanted to have some fun.”

***

“This is it, Justin?”

“No Brian this is just the back parking area. We are spending the day up over that rise. Let’s get the Jeep unloaded and 

then we can wait for Mom and Molly to get here. Then we can carry everything to the picnic area in one trip.”

“Justee when do I get to fish for Big Fin?”

“After dinner Gussy. We’re waiting for my Mom and sister to get here then we will go up to the picnic area and start dinner. 

Then Molly will teach you how to fish.”

“Aren’t you going to teach me Justee?”

“I could Gussy but Molly's a much better fisherman than I am. You’ll like Mollusk.”

“Who’s Mollusk?”

“Mollusk is just what I call Molly when I want to bug her Gussy. You probably should call her Molly.”

“Ok Justee. Do you know how to clean a fish Justee? I plan on catching enough for supper but I’m not old enough to use a 

knife.”

“Don’t worry Gussy if you catch any fish big enough to eat then we'll clean them and have them for supper. I’m sure your 

Daddy and I can figure out how to clean a fish. Besides my Mom probably knows how to clean them, she certainly knows how to 

cook them.”

“Well Justin it looks like Jennifer is driving up the short cut.”

“Hi Justin, Brian. Gussy you certainly have grown since I saw you last.”

“Hi Mom, any problems getting here?”

“No Justin I didn’t have any problems getting here, I’ve been driving up to the cabin since before you were born. I had my 

sweet sixteen party here if you can believe it?”

“Gussy I want you to meet my Mom and my sister Molly.”

“Hello Mrs. Taylor, hi Molly.”

“Aren’t you the cutest little thing?”

“I’m not cute, I’m a Kinney and Kinney’s don’t do cute.”

“I wonder where he heard that line?”

“Don’t look at me Sunshine I wouldn’t say something like that, it would be cute and as you just heard Kinney‘s don‘t do 

cute.”

“I knew I should've bought some hip waders back at Rose’s.”

“Mrs. Taylor can I ask you a question?”

“Yes Gussy, you may ask me a question.”

“May I call you Grandma?”

“Yes Gussy you may but why do you want to?”

“Well Grandmother is Mommy’s mother and you are Justee’s mother.”

“Yes I’m Justin’s mother but why does that matter?”

“Justee is my other Daddy so that makes you my Grandma.”

“Well that makes perfect sense Gussy so I’m honored to be your Grandma Jenn.”

***

“Now that that's settled lets get this junk up to the cabin so I can get inside where I belong.”

“Justin Craig Taylor, you didn’t?”

“He didn’t what?”

“Justin did you or did you not tell Brian the truth about the cabin?”

“Justin I’m not liking the sound of this conversation?”

“Brian never asked anything about the cabin so I didn’t say anything.”

“Justin you should've known better.”

“What should've Sunshine known better. I’m feeling left out of this conversation that seems to be about me.”

“Brian there really isn’t a cabin at the cabin.”

“What? Why would you call it the cabin if there isn’t a cabin?”

“Well Brian there used to be a cabin and the place got its name back then. My family just never got around to rebuilding a 

cabin after a fire burnt the first one down.”

“When did this fire happen?”

“I don’t remember the date for sure but my mother was a girl.”

“When your mother was a girl, Jennifer that had to have been in the 40s or 50s.”

“Late 40s I think.”

“Justin you've some explaining to do. You expect me to spend an entire day in the wilderness with no modern conveniences?”

“Would it kill you to spend the day without running water and electricity?”

“Yes it would Sunshine.”

“Daddy what does it matter if there is a cabin we can’t fish from a cabin anyway?”

“Listen to your son Brian he knows what is important.”

“Justin quit playing with Brian and let’s get this stuff up to the picnic area.”

“What does your mother mean Sunshine?”

“While there isn’t a cabin it isn’t completely primitive. There's a well built picnic canopy, once we get the generator 

going there's electricity and then the outhouse has running water.”

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

“It was too much fun seeing you go ballistic over spending the day without modern conveniences.”

“Daddy come on, you two can kiss and makeup later we have to get fishing.”

“Gus we have to make dinner and eat it before you can go fishing.”

“Why Justee, why do I have to wait? I want to catch Big Fin.”

“Big Fin, what's he talking about Justin?”

“Big Fin Mom the big bass I’ve been trying to catch since I was Gussy’s age.”

“How could I forget about Big Fin? Gussy while we're getting lunch ready why don‘t you and Molly go swimming for an hour or 

so. Then the two of you can fish for Big Fin this afternoon.”

“Ok Grandma. Swimming is fun too.”

***

“Well Gusteford how well can you swim?”

“Who're you talking to Molly?”

“You're the only other person here Gusteford who do you think I’m talking to?”

“But you keep calling me Gusteford and my name is Gussy.”

“Gusteford is your nickname, all big sisters give their little brothers nicknames.”

“You want to be my big sister Molly?”

“I’d rather think of you a my little brother than as my nephew Gusteford. Is it ok with you if I treat you like a brother? 

I’ve always wanted to have a little brother since I’ve been stuck with a big brother all of my life.”

“It’s fine with me Mollusk.”

“What did you say?”

“I called you Mollusk, if a big sister has a nickname for her little brother shouldn’t the brother have a nickname for his 

big sister?”

“You’ve been talking to that big brother of mine haven’t you? I don’t like to be called Mollusk.”

“That’s ok Molly I won’t call you Mollusk too much. But to tell you the truth I don’t think I like Gusteford very much 

either. My official name is Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus but everyone calls me Gussy. I think I’m getting to old to be 

called Gussy though. I like plain old Gus why don’t you call me that and then maybe everyone else'll start calling me that 

too.”

“Sounds like a plan to me Gus. Do you want to go skinny dipping or change into your swim suit?”

“What's skinny dipping Molly?”

“That's swimming naked.”

“I’ve never swam naked before but I’ve never swam in a pond either. Why not, we're here to enjoy the wonders of Mother 

Nature, that's what Justee kept telling Daddy on the trip here.”

“I was just joking Gus, go behind those bushes and change into your swim suit.”

“Whatever you think Molly you're the big sister.”

“That's a pretty swim suit Gus, do you know what those symbols mean?”

“Justee said that a circle with a spear behind it stands for a boy, two of them together stands for two boys who love each 

other. Daddy bought this suit for me the last time he went to his favorite store; he got one for Justee too. He said my 

suit is ‘Limon’ and that Justee’s is ‘Hunter Green’ since Justee was such a relentless stalker. Justee just stared at Daddy 

and then he said ‘I guess you’re right I did catch what I was stalking.’ Then Daddy said ‘I didn’t mind getting trapped at 

all.’ Sometimes I don’t know what the two of them are talking about. Then Justee went to the store and got one for Daddy 

in ‘Goldenrod‘. I can’t say the name of the store because it is something foreign and Daddy says it in almost a whisper and 

with the funniest look on his face. I don’t know why my suit and Daddy’s have two different names since they both look like 

yellow to me. Mama said that only Brian Kinney would buy a designer swim suit for a toddler, do you know what that means 

Molly?”

“No Gus I don’t know what it means I suppose we can ask my Mom later. How well can you swim Gus?”

“I’ve been swimming for as long as I can remember so I can swim like a fish, at least that’s what Mommy and Mama say.”

“Well then the last one in the water has to kiss the other one’s parent.”

“Gus, Molly it's time to eat so get out of the water, dry off and put your clothes back on.”

“OK Justin.”

“Do we have to Justee?”

“If you want to eat dinner you have to Gussy.”

“Did you two have fun swimming?”

“Yes Mom we had fun, Gus can swim like a fish. He's also very fast on the ground too.”

“Molly you lost the bet so do what you have to do.”

“Don’t rub it in Gus.”

“Brian.”

“Yes Molly what can I do for you?”

“Gus and I had a bet and I lost so don’t get mad.”

“Why would I get mad Molly? Whoa Molly you kiss almost as well as your big brother.”

“Brian!!”

“Well Sunshine she does.”

“Grandma Jenn.”

“Yes Gussy.”

“I won the bet but may I kiss you anyway?”

“Sure sweetheart, climb up on my lap.”

“Grandma are all grandma laps this comfortable?”

“I think so, haven’t you ever been in your grandma Peterson’s lap?”

“No Grandmother doesn’t really like me and she said that if I sat on her lap it would muss up her dress.”

“Well it’s her loss, you can sit on my lap anytime you want to Gussy.”

 

***

“Justin why was the chicken different than the way you usually make it?”

“This's picnic style Brian, at home I make double dipped.”

“Why the difference?”

“While double dipped is the best way to fry chicken it doesn’t work so well cold. There's too much batter to eat when it's 

cold. Picnic style just works better when you eat it cold. Why, didn’t you like it today?”

“It was fine Justin I just wondered why it was different. You know I like everything you cook even if most of it's too 

fattening.”

“It doesn’t matter how fattening it is Brian since you never eat enough to matter. Though I noticed that you ate a lot of 

macaroni salad with your one drumstick.”

“Justin you know that I eat what I want to eat and that macaroni salad was exceptionally tasty. What's your secret 

Jennifer?”

“Nothing that I know of Brian, I guess the fact that I use Italian seasoning and a bit of garlic is the only thing different 

than most recipes.”

“Well the Kinney men certainly liked it, Gussy ate more of it than anything else and he adores Justin’s chicken.”

“While I know that Kinney’s don’t do cute he sure is cute sleeping on that blanket holding onto his fishing pole.”

“He’ll be awake soon enough and I sure hope he catches something when Molly takes him fishing or we won’t hear the end of it 

on our way home tonight.”

***

“Gus have you ever baited a hook?”

“No Molly I’ve never been fishing before, I just watch the fishing show on TV on Saturday mornings. Mommy doesn‘t let me 

touch anything that is sharp. She thinks I‘m still a baby.”

“I’ll show you how to bait a hook but I think that I will wait until next summer before I actually let you put the worm on 

the hook. If you aren’t careful you can stick the hook into your finger.”

“OK Molly you are the expert. Just as long as you don‘t think I‘m a baby.”

“Depending on the size of the worms and the size of the hook you just push the hook into the worm and cover it up or you just 

kind of loop the worm up and stick the hook through it. Don’t worry the worm doesn’t feel anything when you stick it with 

the hook. You swim too well to be a baby Gus.”

“You sure did that fast Molly, how long have you been fishing?”

“Probably since I was younger than you are. My Dad really likes fishing and since Justin never liked to fish Dad would take 

me with him when he went fishing.”

“Justee never talks about his Daddy, do you know why?”

“Dad and Justin had a big fight when Justin decided he wanted to live with your Daddy.”

“Why would they fight over that? Daddy and Justee love each other so they are supposed to live together.”

“I don’t know Gus it's one of those adult things.”

“One of those things, that explains it then Molly.”

“Now that the hooks are baited with the worms we have to get them into the water so that the fish can see them and try to 

have the worms for dinner. Gus just push the button on the reel in and then just fling the hook out into the pond. The 

bobber will float on the water and the hook will hang down into the water. If a fish starts biting at the worm the bobber 

will go up and down, if the fish bites onto the hook then the bobber will go under the water and stay under. Once the fish 

is hooked we‘ll just turn the reel and pull it in.”

“Like this Molly?”

“Gus that was almost perfect you really have been watching fishing shows.”

“How long will it take to catch my first fish?”

“There's no way to tell Gus, it might be pretty quick or you might not catch anything today.”

“Molly my bobber's going under already what should I do?”

“Gus hang onto your pole you have caught something already. That certainly was quick. Just start turning the reel and pull 

the fish onto the shore. If it's big enough to keep we’ll put it in the live trap. If it's too small then we'll throw it 

back. Can you do it by yourself Gus because I have something on my pole now?”

“Don’t worry about me Molly. This's fun. What kind of fish is that Molly? Is it Big Fin?”

“Justin told me Big Fin is a bass and that's a catfish. I didn’t know that there were any catfish in this pond. I’ve never 

caught any here before but look you have one on your pole and I have one on my pole and both of them are plenty big enough to 

keep. With catfish you have to be careful of the spines since they can poke your hand and it hurts. This is when fishing is 

the most fun, we haven‘t been here over 10 minutes and we already have two keepers.”

“I’ve got another one on my pole Molly. They must really be hungry since there isn’t much worm left on the hook yet they 

keep biting it. How many do we have now?”

“Counting the one on your pole we have 5 catfish. Hi Justin, Brian where're you guys going in those pretty swim suits? 

Justin it’s the end of the summer and you still don’t have a tan. Gus and I've caught 5 catfish already. Since when are 

there catfish in this pond Justin?”

“Catfish, are you sure Mollusk, I’ve never heard of any catfish in this pond.”

“Look in the live trap if you don’t believe me.”

“Those certainly are catfish, how many have you caught Gussy?”

“This one makes three Justee. We only need to catch a few more for supper Daddy.”

“Well you two keep catching supper, we’re going over to the other side of the pond to swim for awhile. Do you like this suit 

Molly, Brian got it for me when he bought the suit Gussy wore this morning? We’ll be back in time to clean the fish for 

supper.”

“Yes Justin I like your stalking suit.”

“Ok Justee, we’ll keep fishing for supper. Have fun swimming Daddy. Justee a swimsuit is a swimsuit but isn‘t it a bit 

small for you? You know Daddy you and Justee could just skinny dip so that your new suits don’t get dirty. Molly put 

another worm on my hook please.”

***

“Justin do you know how to clean catfish because I certainly don’t know how.”

“Never done it in my life but I’m sure Mom will know how and after she tells us we can do it. I really didn’t expect them to 

catch anything big enough to eat. I certainly never caught anything worth keeping.”

“Sunshine do we really have to go swimming. I’d rather just lay here on the sand next to you and soak up some rays. When 

did Sonnyboy learn about skinny-dipping? Now that I think about it that does sound like fun. I‘m going to have to give him 

some shopping lessons. A swim suit is a swim suit where did he get such an attitude?”

“Don’t worry Brian you are going to soak up some Sunshine. Yes we could go skinny-dipping and about the time we got into the 

pond naked we both would be sporting boners and my Mom would decide it was time to check on the kids. No we won’t be doing 

any skinny-dipping today. We don’t have time for any afternoon delight but we can share some lingual action.”

“Trying to show off that 1500 SAT score again? Justin I don‘t have to go skinny dipping with you to sprout a boner, I can do 

that just thinking about your bubble butt, or your cock, or your lips, or your eyes, or your hair, or your hands, or your 

feet, hell I can get a boner looking at your footsteps in the sand.”

“Anything you say Brian but please join me here on the sand. I think that you really do like me if you can spring a boner 

thinking about my feet.”

“Didn’t you bring a towel Sunshine? I don’t want to get any sand on my delicate skin. You would be right, I do like you in 

fact I love you.”

“Brian you wimp, sand isn‘t going to hurt your delicate skin.”

“But you love me anyway, don’t you?”

“What’s not to love you big wimp? But I didn’t bring a towel so I suppose you could lay on top of me to keep the sand off of 

your delicate skin.”

“You are so kind to me Sunshine.”

“I’m always kind to the man I love with all of my heart.”

***

“Molly do we have enough fish for supper?”

“Are you ready to quit fishing, we didn’t catch Big Fin?”

“Yes I’m ready to quit if we have enough for supper. Molly there isn’t a Big Fin is there?”

“How did you know, Justin is going to be upset that you figured it out.”

“It was the look Justee gave Daddy when he first told me about Big Fin. For some reason they don’t think I can figure things 

out.”

“It’s an adult thing Gus, adults don’t think kids can figure anything out. You learn to ignore it.”

“Molly I have a surprise for supper but we need to go find some sticks first. While we're looking for the sticks I will show 

you something interesting.”

“Gus you've never been here before how can you show me something?”

“I know I’ve never been here but I know what Daddy and Justee are doing. Daddy thinks he's so sneaky but I trick him all of 

the time.”

“What?”

“Just follow me and I’ll show you something wonderful.”

“Gus what're they doing?”

“Kissing. Daddy won’t kiss Justee if he thinks I can see them but if he thinks I’m not watching he can’t stay away from 

Justee.”

“How can you tell that they're kissing, all I can see is your Daddy’s back.”

“Justee is under Daddy and if we walk around to the other side of the beach we'll see that they're kissing. They can’t help 

themselves.”

“Gus you were right they were kissing but I think that they are sound asleep now. Though I don’t know how Justin can sleep 

with your Daddy practically on top of him.”

“I asked Justee that once and he said that the person you love doesn’t weigh anything. Now Molly you can’t tell them that we 

saw them together like this. Daddy likes to think that I don’t know that they kiss each other. Let’s go find some long 

straight sticks for my surprise.”

***

“Justin you told me that your mother would know how to clean these fish. Sonnyboy caught them and we have to have them for 

supper or he'll be devastated.”

“I was sure Mom would know how to clean fish, Dad was bringing them home all of the time.”

“Justin your Dad cleaned them, I thought you knew that. Get them cleaned and I can cook them but I draw the line at 

butchering anything.”

“Daddy I thought you could do anything.”

“Well Sonnyboy I like it that you think that but there're a lot of things I can’t do and cleaning fish is something I never 

had to learn. We’ll just take them with us and find someone in Pittsburgh that knows how to clean them and we can eat them 

next Saturday.”

“I caught them so we could eat them today. If I tell you how to clean them can you and Justee actually do it?”

“Gussy how do you know how to clean fish? You’ve never been fishing before in your life.”

“I watch a fishing show Justee don’t you think that they would clean fish on a fishing show? How did you guys ever grow up?”

“What did you just mumble Sonnyboy?”

“Nothing Daddy, do you want me to tell you how to clean those catfish so Grandma can cook them for supper or not?”

“You might want to mind your tone young man.”

“Sorry Daddy. Catfish are very easy to clean according to my fishing show. First you cut off the head, then you split the 

belly open and remove all of the insides. Next you cut off the fins making sure you don’t get stuck by the spines. Then you 

take a pair of pliers and pull off the skin from the front to the back. Once you have the skin off you wash the fish inside 

and out and put it on ice. I could do it if you would let me use a knife. I’m not a baby you know Daddy.”

“I know you aren’t a baby Sonnyboy but your Mommy would clean me if I let you use a knife. OK Justin did you catch the 

instructions? Can we clean these fish now that we’ve been told how by the master?”

“All we can do is try. Do we have a pair of pliers?”

“If you don’t Justee I do. There is a pair in my fishing supplies.”

“Well Brian you can start anytime.”

“Me, you’re the cook Sunshine you can have the honors of cleaning supper.”

“You wimp.”

“But you still love me.”

“Daddy would you quit looking at Justee that way and let him clean the fish. Daddy why is your swim suit getting so pointy 

in the front?”

“Sonnyboy go help your Grandma get ready to cook these fish while Justin and I clean them.”

“You know Brian someday you are going to have to explain some things to Gussy.”

“I’ll explain those things to him the day after he gets married.”

“You wimp.”

“You’ll think wimp when I bring my pointy swim suit over to your amply filled swim suit.”

“Later Brian we have fish to gut.”

“Well that image certainly flattened my swim suit.”

“Cut off the head, split the belly, remove the insides, cut off the fins, pull off the skin, that sounds easy enough. I 

suppose I should just start then.”

“God Justin they are still alive.”

“Well it won’t be once I cut off the head. Here goes nothing.”

“Here you are Jennifer 10 catfish ready to cook. Justin is quite the butcher, I suppose that means I have to be even more 

careful not to upset the boy.”

“I heard that Mr. Kinney.”

“We’re ready to fix them for supper then aren’t we Gussy?”

“We’ve been ready for hours, what took so long Daddy?”

“It hasn’t been hours Sonnyboy, next time will go faster, but it is a lot harder to pull off the skin than you would think.”

“How are you going to fix them Mom?”

“First I'll put them into a bowl filled with the brew from Gus’ six-pack, from his fishing supplies, then I'll roll them in a 

mixture of flour, spices and cracker crumbs then lightly fry them until they are flaky.”

“Gus’ six-pack, Linds said she didn’t send him any beer.”

“Relax Brian, it’s lemon-lime pop. All Gussy cares about is that there were 6 cans and he calls them a 6-pack. Gussy are 

you ready to start cooking your fish?”

“Yes Grandma I’m ready, what do you want me to do?”

“Just pick the fish out of the bowl and put it into the flour, when I take one out to put in the pan you put another in the 

flour. We’ll have an assembly line.”

“What're we having for supper besides the fish Grandma?”

“Just the left over potato salad and chips with the rest of your 6-pack I didn’t use for the fish.”

“Well we'd better get started. Daddy, shouldn’t you and Justee get back into your clothes. The mosquitoes will eat you 

alive if you leave your legs bare.”

“Thank you for reminding me Sonnyboy. Justin lets go back behind those bushes and change into our clothes before we become a 

mosquito smorgasbord.”

“I know what you're planning Brian, you go over there and I’ll change in the outhouse.”

“You’re no fun Sunshine.”

“Tell me that after we’ve taken Gussy home and you're lying exhausted in our bed from what I have planned for tonight.”

“Why Mr. Taylor are you planning on wearing me out?”

“Don’t I always Mr. Kinney?”

***

“How was your fish Daddy?”

“I ate two big pieces what do you think Sonnyboy?”

“I think it means you'll be on the treadmill for hours tomorrow.”

“Justin Taylor you've corrupted my son. He makes fun of me and smiles while he's doing it.”

“He’s right though isn’t he Brian?”

“Hmph”

“Daddy I hope you saved room for my surprise.”

“What surprise Sonnyboy?”

“I guess it would be desert. Molly pass out the sticks please.”

“Sonnyboy do you expect us to eat sticks. I have to admit that there aren’t many calories in a stick.”

“Daddy would you grow up. The sticks are for roasting marshmallows.”

“That makes sense I guess. How do you roast marshmallows?”

“Brian, you don’t know how to roast marshmallows?”

“No Sunshine I don’t know how to roast marshmallows. I told you that I haven’t gone to many picnics in the country.”

“Gussy do you want to tell your Daddy how to roast marshmallows or do you want me to do it.”

“I’ll do it Justee. You can teach him how do to something else when you get home tonight. Daddy take one of the 

marshmallows and push the stick into it. Then you put the marshmallow close to the fire. Blow it out Daddy blow it out.”

“This doesn’t look very good Sonnyboy. I’m supposed to eat this blackened ball of sugar?”

“You can but it won’t taste very good. Don’t stick the marshmallow into the fire just get it close enough that the 

marshmallow starts to turn brown. Turn the stick so that all the sides of the marshmallow turn brown. See mine is just 

right and it tastes wonderful. Try again Daddy.”

“Why do my marshmallows keep catching on fire while the rest of you keep getting perfectly brown ones?”

“Because we don’t rush, you keep putting the marshmallow too close to the fire.”

“Here Daddy eat this one.”

“That is delicious Sonnyboy but one was enough, I’m stuffed.”

“Daddy you can’t stop with one.”

“Ok one more. Sonnyboy don’t look at me like that. Alright I’ll eat as many as you do.”

“Brian it’s a good thing that the bag is almost empty because I’ve no doubt that Gussy could eat you under the table.”

“These really are good Sonnyboy and I think I’ve finally figured out how to get a brown one instead of a burnt one.”

“How Daddy?”

“I’ll just swoop in and steal one off of Justin’s stick.”

“Daddy.”

“Don’t worry Gussy I’ll get even with him for stealing my marshmallow.”

“Well gang it’s time we pack up everything and head back home. Sonnyboy your mothers are going to be worried if we don’t get 

you home before your bedtime.”

“Don’t worry Daddy I’m sure I’ll fall asleep in that damn car seat on the way home.”

“Gussy what did we say about using that word?”

“I don’t remember you saying anything about it Daddy.”

“Don’t use it young man, I don’t care who you hear use it you are too young to be cussing.”

“OK Daddy I won’t use damn, how about fuck, can I use that word?”

“No!!”

“Got you Daddy, I knew I couldn’t use that one. That's an adult word and I won’t use it again until I’m an adult.”

“Sounds good to me Sonnyboy.”

“We had a wonderful time didn’t we Gussy? Good bye Mom, Molly see you soon.”

“Bye guys; drive carefully.”

“Brian did you have a good time today?”

“Yes Sunshine I had a good time even if I was gotten here under false pretenses.”

“What false pretenses?”

“Do modern conveniences ring a bell?”

“I was hoping you would forget about that little detail.”

“Sonnyboy was right though he did fall asleep in that damn car seat.”

***

“Hi guys how was your day at the cabin?”

“It was fine Mel but this little scamp is getting heavy and I need to get him into bed before I drop him.”

“Ok Justin do you need any help?”

“No Lindsay I can get him into bed by myself.”

“Well Brian did you have a good time out in the country?”

“Yes Mel I did believe it or not. I got too much sun and ate too much food, but I was with Sunshine and that makes any day 

good.”

“Did Gussy catch any fish?”

“Why do you think I ate too much food, I had to eat two pieces of his catfish for supper. Then the boy had to teach me how 

to roast marshmallows. Who knew browning a piece of sugar fluff would be so hard and yet so worth the effort.

“Brian Kinney roasting marshmallows now that's something I would have liked to see.”

“Don’t worry Lindsay I’m sure that Sunshine took a picture of it since he took pictures of everything else that went on, 

including my pointy fronted swim suit that Sonnyboy informed the entire group about?’

“What?”

“I was looking at Justin and nature was taking its natural course of events and Sonnyboy asks me why my swim suit was so 

pointy. I thought Jennifer was going to choke to death trying not to laugh. We’ll send you copies of the best pictures once 

Justin has time to go through them. Justin’ll print up the good ones; though I’m sure the best one will be of Gussy in his 

fishing outfit, hat included, holding his pole in one hand and the biggest catfish he caught in the other. You two might 

want to think about keeping an eye on what he is watching since Molly said he cast his line almost perfectly the very first 

time and he knew exactly how to clean a catfish all of which he learned from watching a fishing show. I don’t even want to 

think about what he could do if he watched some show about nuclear weapons.”

“Don’t worry about the pointy swim suit Brian, Gussy embarrassed Mel and me in front of my parents by asking a similar type 

of question.”

“Don’t tell me Linds I don’t want to know?”

“Gussy is all tucked into bed in his PJs though he wanted to sleep naked like his Daddy. I told him that was an adult thing 

so he agreed to wait until he's grown up to sleep like a grown up just like he agreed not to cuss until he's grown up.”

“How does he know I sleep naked?”

“I don’t know Brian, I suppose someone said something once about you sleeping naked and he overheard the comment. Since he's 

sound asleep on another floor I can comply with a request he just made without you freaking.”

“What're you talking about Justin, I don’t freak.”

“When it comes to sexual behavior in front of Sonnyboy you freak Brian. Believe it or not he knows that you kiss me and it 

doesn’t bother him.”

“I don’t freak and we do too kiss in front of him.”

“Yes you do and no we don’t. But he did have a specific request for me to make this his best day ever?”

“What did he request Sunshine?”

“Mel, Linds don’t tell Gussy that I did this in front of you.”

“Justin that was some kiss, is Brian breathing?”

“Did Sonnyboy ask you to put your tongue halfway to my stomach? Did he ask you to make me come in my pants? Did he just ask 

you to make me faint with passion? Well Sunshine what was his request because you did all three?”

“Brian you didn’t?”

“Well Lindsay what can I say, Sunshine can kiss with the best of them when he puts his mind to it.”

“Eww”

“Mel get over it, guys come when they haven’t had sex in a long time and the love of their life kisses them within an inch of 

their lives.”

“Well Brian that's just a start of my thank you for today. Gussy asked me to give you an extra kiss, when I was kissing you, 

from him. So the little scamp knows we kiss even though you try to hide it from him. Good night Mel, bye Linds I have to 

get someone else home and into bed before they pass out on me.”

“Justin Craig Taylor I’m not going to pass out on you, I’m not that tired and I have a lot of calories to burn off from all 

of the eating you and Sonnyboy forced me to do today.”

“Like you really ate all that much, two slivers of cake isn’t much though I have to admit that I was surprised when you took 

that second piece of fish and when you did eat as many marshmallows as Gussy.”

“Lets get out of here Sunshine, I need to be alone with you for a while.

“Go Justin we'll see you two around.”

***

“Justin I did have a wonderful time today but I’m glad to be back home.”

“Brian did you really come when I kissed you or were you just trying to gross out the girls?”

“Well Sunshine there's a way you can find out for yourself?”

“Mr. Kinney are you trying to get me to grope you?”

“That is totally up to you Mr. Taylor I would never force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“Well Mr. Kinney I would never force you to do something you don’t want to do but remember our conversation about letting me 

make the decisions for us some of the time?”

“Yes Mr. Taylor I remember that conversation. Do you have some more decisions you want to make tonight for the good of our 

relationship?’

“Yes Mr. Kinney I think I do have some decisions I want to make for the good of our relationship.”

“What decisions would they be Mr. Taylor?”

“The first one would be that we're going to go take a shower.”

“I guess I really did give you a potent kiss Mr. Kinney.”

“That you did Mr. Taylor. I love washing you Sunshine your skin is so soft yet part is so hard.”

“Well Mr. Kinney you're one climax ahead of me today why don’t you take care of the imbalance.”

“That is a decision I can live with Mr. Taylor. I’ll just slide on down and take care of that imbalance right now.”

“God Brian no one would believe me if I told them how well you suck cock. Everyone just thinks you're a top that never 

reciprocates since that's all you ever did with your tricks. Do you miss tricking Brian?”

“It surprised me but I’ve been perfectly content with you. At first I gave up tricking simply because I was so miserable 

without you in my life, I never expected it would last but every time some guy would try to take me to a backroom all I could 

think was that he wasn’t you. Then Sonnyboy got us back together and I simply couldn’t see where having random sex with some 

nobody would be worth the risk of losing you again. 

I learned my skills at fellatio long before I got my reputation as Liberty Avenues’ top stud. ‘Sure the guys wouldn’t 

believe you if you told them how well I suck your cock but Sunshine the biggest part in how well I blow you is that it's your 

cock. But who cares what the guys think since all I care about is making you happy. I think it's time to get out of this 

shower since the hot water is almost gone and I don’t really want to have a cold shower even if it's with you sitting on my 

lap. Any more decisions Mr. Taylor?”

“Yes Mr. Kinney I think I've a few more decisions for the good of our relationship. While you can have sex on an empty 

stomach I need some fuel. Let’s go have a naked lunch to make up for not skinny-dipping this afternoon.”

“Justin we’ll have to go to the cabin sometime by ourselves so that we can skinny-dip. You don’t know how hard it was to not 

take you this afternoon regardless of who might've seen us. Why are we eating fried chicken again?”

“Well Mr. Pointy swim suit I had an idea that you might have been thinking such thoughts. We're eating fried chicken because 

I want to get rid of it and you'll eat some tonight but you won‘t tomorrow when you get out from under my spell.”

“Well I can’t help it; you bring out the sexual beast in me. Luckily most of the time my hard-on isn’t quite so obvious as 

it was in that swimsuit. I‘m under your spell, well that would explain why I‘m eating fried chicken at 9 PM.”

“I think my mother got an idea why I find your Kinney attributes so attractive. Didn‘t you realize that my swaying cock put 

you into a hypnotic state when you got down on your knees in the shower?”

“Justin does she know that your attributes are almost as large as mine and since you're shorter they actually appear bigger? 

Your cock didn’t sway long enough before I swallowed it to hypnotize me. I’m not under a spell I just want to make you happy 

and if eating your left over chicken will make you happy then pass me another piece.”

“Well if my swaying cock didn’t hypnotize you then my cum must have drugged you because you usually don’t eat my cooking in 

an attempt to make me happy. I guess I'll have to get you to blow me before every meal so that I can fatten you up a bit.”

“Now Mr. Taylor why do you want to fatten me up?”

“Well Mr. Kinney I’ve decided that I’m going to make love to you as soon as we get to the bed and if I could put a little fat 

on your frame some of it might end up on your skinny butt and provide more of a cushion while I’m pounding you into the 

mattress.”

“Mr. Taylor are you proposing to fuck me tonight?”

“No Mr. Kinney I’ve decided that I’m going to make love to you. I’m going to make you feel so good that you will want to 

pass out for real. I’m going to make you feel so good that you’ll be begging me to make you cum. I’m going to make you feel 

so good that you’ll wonder why I don’t fuck you more often than I do. But since we're a loving couple I’ve made another 

decision for the good of our relationship.”

“What is that Mr. Taylor? I‘m looking forward to you making me pass out, for making me beg to cum and wondering why you 

don’t‘ fuck me more often.”

“In the interest of fairness Mr. Kinney I want you to make love to me first. I want to pass out, I want to beg to cum, and I 

want to thank my lucky stars that you fuck me as often as you do. Forget the dishes, come make love to me in our bed.”

“That is another decision that I've no problems with Mr. Taylor.”

“Jeez Brian if you're going to be this fantastic after a day in the country we're going to have to picnic much more often. 

The guys wouldn’t have a problem believing how well you make love. But just because you fucked two loads out of me don’t 

think that you are getting off of the hook.”

“Justin I don’t want off of the hook. I want you to make love to me tonight and I want you to make love to me whenever you 

want to. That's another benefit to loving you that I never expected; I don’t have to live up to my reputation with you. I 

can blow you or let you fuck me without worrying that everyone on Liberty Avenue will know about it in the morning. 

While there are benefits to being the King of Liberty Avenue there are costs as well. There were tricks, over the years, 

that I would have sucked off or let fuck me but in the back of my head was the fear of losing my reputation if I did. Maybe 

I worried about nothing but I worried about it anyway. 

I was much more versatile when I first came back to the Pitts after I graduated from PSU but most of those guys are no longer 

on the scene since they were older than me. Somewhere along the line I became a total top without even meaning to. Then you 

came along and I didn’t have to worry anymore. 

While the guys would be surprised that I can even suck a cock let alone do a good job of it they would be even more surprised 

that I can bottom but I imagine that Mikey’s head would explode if he knew that I let you fuck me and that you are very good 

at it. Justin I love making love to you but I enjoy letting you make love to me as well. Don’t let me dominate you, if you 

want to top then do so.”

“Well Brian I love you and I want you to be happy. You never have to fear that I'll hurt you in anyway including hurting 

your reputation as a total top. So if it makes Mikey happy to think that I’m a total bottom, like he is, then let him. All 

that matters is that we are happy and while I truly enjoy topping you I absolutely adore being topped by you. Don’t worry I 

learned a few things during our separation as well and I’m not going to do anything I don’t want to do just to keep you in my 

life. So Mr. Kinney roll your skinny butt over.”

“Yes Mr. Taylor I’m rolling over. But Mr. Taylor my butt, like the rest of me, isn’t skinny.”

***

Brian rolled over and we made love for over an hour before I couldn’t stop myself and I came for the fourth time of the 

night. Actually when Brian came he clamped down on my cock and that was the last straw for me. Brian had such a look of 

bliss on his face and then before either of us could say much more than grunts he was sound asleep. He didn’t even stir when 

I pulled out and disposed of the condom. God I love the man with all of my being.

I think that I might finally be able to fall asleep.


	5. The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

MAY 2004

Brian Kinney was househunting, something he thought he would never have to do again. Something had happened over this past 

weekend that had made it clear that while his Loft was perfect for one, and even two, it just wasn’t satisfactory for a 

family. As soon as that had become clear he had called Jennifer Taylor, his psuedo mother-in-law, to set up an appointment 

to start the househunting process.

“Jennifer, this is Brian. I need to see you tomorrow in your official capacity as a Realtor.” 

“What do you mean Brian?” 

“Just what it sounds like, I’ve decided to sell the Loft and buy a house, when's the earliest we can meet at your office?” 

“Let me look at my schedule, I’m free at 9 AM tomorrow.” 

“OK I’ll be there.”

At 9 Brian was in Jennifer’s office signing the papers to put the Loft up for sale and telling her what he and Justin, 

Jennifer’s son, were looking for in a house. 

“First there needs to be at least 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, the master bath needs to have a very large shower, and a large 

fenced yard with at least one climbable tree suitable for a tree house. If at all possible it needs to be close enough to 

Lindsay and Melanie’s house that when Gus is old enough he'll be able to ride his bike between the two houses. A swimming 

pool and rooms suitable to be an office and art studio would be nice but not absolutely necessary.” 

“Oh, this sudden interest in buying a house involves Gussy.” 

“Yes but I’m not ready to tell you why, though I’m sure you’ll hear the story very soon.” Brian said with a grin. 

“OK I’ve got some houses that might fit your needs, I’ll call you later to set up a time to start looking at them.”

 

So Brian and Jennifer started looking at houses later that afternoon and Brian started thinking back to the day that had 

started this whole process while riding from the 3rd house to the 4th one.

*******

A week ago, Saturday, Brian had gotten a call from, Sonnyboy, his 3 year old son. 

“Daddy can I have a sleepover with you and Justee next weekend?” 

“Of course Gussy but you remember what we decided to call Justin don’t you?” 

“Yes Daddy, can I have a sleepover with you and Un-cle Jus-tin?” 

“OK Gus, let me talk to your Mommy so we can set up the details.” 

“You sure it won’t be a problem Bri?” Lindsay asked. 

“Of course not, Justin and I are always happy to see Gus.” 

“It was his idea, he wants to have a big boy sleepover with his Dads.” 

“What does that mean, Linds?” 

“I’m not really sure but that's what he told me when he asked me to dial your number.” 

“Well bring him over next Saturday morning and we'll drop him off at your place before Sunday supper.” 

“Remember Brian he wants to act like a big boy so you'll need to make him a bed of some kind; he doesn’t want to sleep in his 

portable crib, he made that very clear to me this morning.” 

“No problem we can make a bed on the couch. Talk to you later Linds.”

 

A week later Lindsay had dropped Gus off, at the Loft, complete with a suitcase instead of his usual overnight bag. 

“It's what he wanted Bri, he's really taking this big boy stuff seriously, in case he forgets there's something in his coat 

pocket he wants you to have at lunch time, but see if he remembers first.” 

********

“OK Sonnyboy what do you want to do first?” 

“Big boy stuff Daddy.” 

“Well we’ll ask Justin what he wants to do then, how does that sound Gussy?” 

“Gus, Daddy call me Gus, I’m a big boy now.” 

“All right Gus, hey Justin get in here” Justin came into the living area just then with a huge smile on his face when he saw 

his Gussy. 

“How are you doing Gus?” 

“Just fine Un-cle Jus-tin what do you want to do today?” 

“Let’s go to the zoo I always like drawing pictures of the animals while you are petting them.” 

Gus just beamed since one of his most favorite things was to go to the petting zoo.

After an hour of sketching Gus with various small farm animals Justin asked the boy “Are you ready for lunch yet Gus?” 

Gus thought about the question and then startled both men with his answer. “Yes Un-cle Jus-tin, I am ready to eat lunch but 

lunch is on me.” 

“Gus there isn’t any food on you.” Brian kidded the boy. 

Gus just gave his Daddy a look then said “Daddy you are fooling me aren’t you?” 

Brian just couldn’t help himself and broke out in laughter, “You caught me Sonnyboy.” 

“I meant that I am buying lunch today, the money's in my pocket.” Gus stated with pride. 

“Well where're you taking us then?” 

“It's up to Justee, I mean Un-cle Jus-tin.” 

Justin asked Gus “How much are you spending Gus?” 

“I don’t know, you count it for me.” With that he reached into his pocket to get the money but couldn’t since his Mommy had 

pinned it to the fabric. 

Justin reached into the pocket and unpinned the bills and counted it out and told Gus “Well big spender let’s go to Debbie’s 

Diner” 

“Yes that sounds like a big boy place to me” Gus squealed.

So the three of them wound up eating at the Liberty Diner which to Gus was Debbie’s Diner. Deb, of course, had been thrilled 

to see her Sunshine, Gussy and Brian. 

“What brings you guys to my humble establishment?” "

Well Gus wanted big boy food and we couldn’t think of a better place could we Brian?” Justin answered. 

Deb gave Brian and Justin menus and then sat down next to Gus and read him the part of the menu she thought a 3 year old 

would find interesting. 

“Well what're you guys having?” 

“I’ll have my usual” Brian said. 

“Me too” came from Justin. 

“I’ll have a usual too” stated Gus. Gus just stared at his Dads and Debbie when they started giggling. 

“OK honey I guess I'll have to start you a usual, how about a Corndog and French Fries?” 

“OK Debbie”

After eating and introducing Gus to the few people in the Diner they knew, Brian and Justin took Gus back to the Loft for a 

nap. 

“But I don’t need a nap I’m a big boy now.” Gus pouted. 

“Well you might not need a nap but I sure do.” Brian told the boy “Let’s go lay down on the bed, Justin wake us up in an hour 

so we can do some more big boy stuff before supper.” 

“Sure Brian.”

 

The next activity was playing in the park down the street from the Loft. Gus and Justin ganged up on Brian when they played 

tag and Gus was thrilled when Uncle Justin pushed him higher in the swing than he had ever gone before. But he really liked 

slipping down the slide sitting between Daddy’s legs. Eventually even big boys get tired so they went back to the Loft for 

supper. 

“What do you want me to make tonight Gus?” Justin asked. 

“How about chicken noodle soup?” 

“With lots and lots of crackers?” 

“Yes lots and lots.” 

After supper they watched TV for awhile until Gus started yawning. 

“Looks like it's time to make a big boy bed on the couch.” Brian told his little family. So Justin went and got some bedding 

from the linen closet and Brian got an extra pillow from the bedroom and they put together a bed for Gus. 

“Gus you go to the bathroom and get ready for bed, everything you need is in there, holler if you need any help.” 

“Oh Daddy big boys don’t need help getting ready for bed.” 

“You'd be surprised Sonnyboy.” Brian said very softly so that only Justin would hear the comment. Justin of course just 

grinned at his lover. 

 

In a few minutes Gus returned to the living room ready for bed. He got into the makeshift bed and was asleep in seconds. 

The men watched him for a few minutes to make sure he was sleeping then put an ottoman next to the couch so that Gus couldn’t 

roll out of the bed. They then went to the bathroom themselves to get ready for bed. Justin made sure that the bedroom was 

closed off from the rest of the Loft but he did leave one panel slightly open so that they'd be able to hear Gus if he woke 

up during the night.

Brian and Justin had intended to go to sleep but they were very loving men and pretty soon they were involved in their usual 

amorous activity; though they did try to stay quieter than normal because of the youngster asleep in the other room. 

Eventually they finished and soon both were sound asleep. Brian woke during the night and went to the bathroom, when he got 

back to the bed he noticed that there were two blond heads instead of the usual one on the right side pillow. He just got 

into bed and made sure that they were all covered by the duvet. After he woke up in the morning he woke up his two blond 

cherubs by pulling the duvet off of them and tickling their feet.

“Gussy why are you in bed with us instead of in your big boy bed on the couch?” 

“Well Daddy I thought I heard the night monsters up here with you and Un-cle Jus-tin so I snuck up so I could protect you 

from them. I didn’t see them so I decided that I better sleep with you in case they showed up later.” 

“What a brave boy you are.” Justin said. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“Pancakes Justee” 

“OK they'll be ready before you know it, Brian why don’t you give Gus a bath before breakfast.” 

Brian took his son into the bathroom and got him into the portable bathtub without any problems. 

“Daddy I can wash myself you can go help Un-cle Jus-tin make breakfast.” 

“No Gus I can’t; Justin likes to cook all by himself. I’ll just get cleaned up myself while you finish your bath.” 

Brian shaved while Gus played in the bathtub more than he actually washed himself. Brian then gave Sonnyboy his clothes for 

the day and made sure he had no problems getting them on. 

They then went into the kitchen area where Justin had breakfast ready. After eating two pancakes, an egg and some bacon 

along with a glass of milk Gus thanked his dads for breakfast and went over to the TV. 

 

“What do you want to do this morning Gus?” 

“Lets watch cartoons Daddy.” Brian turned the TV on and put it on the Cartoon Network. While Justin was cleaning up the 

breakfast mess Brian stretched out on the floor and watched cartoons with his son. Suddenly Gus climbed on top of Brian and 

started rocking up and down and saying “Giddyup horsie”; after a little while he pushed himself off, then he climbed back on 

and started over again. After about 10 minutes Gus tired of the game and lay down next to his Daddy and was soon fast 

asleep. Justin had been watching the whole time thinking what a cute picture he could make out of the scene he'd just 

observed. 

“Brian what brought that on?” 

“Beats me.” 

Justin sat down on the couch and started reading the Sunday paper while Brian continued to watch the cartoon show, pretty 

soon he was sawing logs along with his little boy.

 

At 11:45 Justin woke up his two big boys and asked them what they wanted to eat for lunch. 

“I want to have Cowboy food” 

“Well what's Cowboy food Gus?” Justin asked. 

“Beans and wieners and BBQ Beef, pardner, don’t you know anything?” Brian kidded Justin. 

“I doubt we have any of that in the house, I’ll go down to the store and get some.” Justin returned to the Loft in 20 

minutes, 

“Pittsburgh is not a hot seat of Cowboy food Brian. I had to go to 3 places before I was able to get the fixins.” 

They proceeded to eat and Brian was amazed at how much Sonnyboy was able to eat, maybe he really was becoming a big boy.

 

“Well pardner it's time to pack up your suitcase so we can take you home. Where do you want to go on the way?” 

“Let’s go to the park again Daddy.” So they stopped at a larger park, than the one in Brian’s neighborhood, that was close 

to Mel and Lindsay’s house. 

Gus was thrilled to be playing with his Dads again but before he knew it Uncle Justin said “Well Gus we have to get you home 

before your Mommies come looking for us with a posse.” 

“Un-cle Jus-tin I had so much fun with you and Daddy on my sleepover, when can I do it again?” 

“We’ll talk to your Mommies and let you know Sonnyboy.” Brian answered.

They then drove the few blocks to the Peterson-Marcus house and dropped Gus off. 

“Give me a call later tonight Linds after Gus has time to share his adventures with you.” 

“OK Bri, you two take care” 

Brian and Justin had dinner at their favorite restaurant and then went to Babylon for some dancing. They got home around 9 

PM and found that Lindsay had left a message on the phone machine. 

“Call when you get home Brian” 

“You get ready for bed and I’ll call Linds.” Brian told Justin.

“Hi Lindsay what’s up?” 

“Did anything happen last night that you forgot to tell me?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Where did Gus sleep on his sleepover?” 

“He started out on the couch but sometime in the night he came into the bedroom to protect Justin and me from the night 

monsters and he decided to stay in our bed to be better able to protect us from them.” Brian said with a laugh. 

“Is that all?” 

“What are you getting at Lindsay?” 

“Well Gus composed a little song about last night and has been singing it over and over.” 

“A song, he didn’t sing anything to us.” 

“Get Justin so he can hear it too and I’ll have Gussy sing it to you.” 

“OK, hey Justin come hear Gus sing a song about last night.” Brian hollered towards the bedroom. 

“In a minute.” 

When Justin got to the living area Brian put the phone on speaker and told Lindsay “Justin’s here, let’s hear our son’s 

singing.” 

“Daddy and Uncle Justin are ready to hear your song Gus.”

Brian then heard his son singing the following little ditty.

“Daddy and Justee play horsie  
Daddy and Justee play horsie  
And Daddy was the horsie  
And Daddy was the horsie”

Brian heard a thump behind him looked back and saw that Justin was rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter, he could 

also hear Lindsay and Melanie laughing over the phone. As the meaning of the words sunk in Brian just started saying OH MY 

GOD over and over. Finally reason took hold and he told Lindsay “Don’t worry I’ll start looking for a house in the 

morning.” Then for one of the very few times in his life Brian Kinney blushed scarlet.


	6. The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

Gus Peterson-Marcus was a very happy little boy. He was so happy that he was still awake an hour after his Mommy had put him 

to bed. He was going to go to a big boy sleepover at his Daddy and Justee’s house tomorrow. 

He remembered that he was supposed to call Justee Uncle Justin now. He remembered that the last time he had seen his Daddy 

and Uncle Justin when he had called Uncle Justin Justee, like he always had, his Daddy said, “Gus you're a big boy now. Call 

Justin Papa.” 

But Justee had said “No Brian, I'm not ready for that yet, Gussy can call me Uncle Justin.” 

So Gus had to remember to call him Uncle Justin, but that was going to be hard to do, he had been Justee forever and Uncle 

Justin for only a week.

 

Gus had told his Mommy that he wanted to have a big boy sleepover with his Dads. 

“Mommy will you call Daddy and Uncle Justin for me.” 

“Sure Gus, they'll be happy to hear from you.” So Mommy had dialed the phone and after Daddy picked up she gave the phone to 

Gussy.

“Daddy can I have a sleepover with you and Justee next weekend?” 

“Of course Gussy but you remember what we decided to call Justin don’t you?” 

“Yes Daddy, can I have a sleepover with you and Un-cle Jus-tin?” 

“OK Gus, let me talk to your Mommy so we can set up the details.” 

 

Gus was so thrilled that his Daddy agreed to let him sleepover next weekend that he was shivering with delight. Gus was so 

happy that the week actually flew by, which almost never happens to a 3-year old.

Gus was in the car with his Mommy headed to his Dads place. Gus always liked going to the Loft, it was such a fun place to 

visit since it was so much different than his house. When they'd parked and his Mommy had unfastened him from his car seat 

and gotten him out of the car he marched over to the outside door of the building. 

“Mommy pick me up.” Gus more or less ordered his mother. Mommy picked him up with a smile which got even bigger when Gus 

leaned over to push the buzzer. 

Daddy answered the buzzer. “Who’s there?” 

“It's me Daddy can we come up?” 

“Sure” came Daddy’s answer. So Mommy opened the door and walked over to the elevator, as soon as they were in and the gate 

shut Gus insisted on pushing the #6 button. When they got to the top floor Mommy put Gus down while she closed the elevator 

gate. Daddy or Uncle Justin had opened the Loft door but when Gus and his Mommy got there he stopped and knocked on the door 

“May we come in?” asked the formal little boy. 

“Why do you think I left the door open ‘Sonnyboy’.” was Daddy’s comment. 

“Oh Daddy, big boys don’t just walk in without asking.”

After putting Gus’s suitcase beside the couch Daddy asked “OK ‘Sonnyboy’ what do you want to do first?” 

“Big boy stuff.” 

“Well we’ll ask Justin what he wants to do then, how does that sound Gussy?” 

“Gus, Daddy call me Gus, I’m a big boy now.” 

“All right Gus, hey Justin get in here.” Gus was thrilled to see his Uncle Justin like always. 

“How are you doing Gus?” 

“Just fine Un-cle Jus-tin, what do you want to do today?” 

“Let’s go to the zoo I always like drawing pictures of the animals while you are petting them.”

When they got to the petting zoo Gus went from animal to animal forgetting that Uncle Justin needed more time than he was 

giving him to draw a picture. 

Finally he heard his Uncle Justin ask him “Are you ready for lunch yet Gus?” 

“Yes Un-cle Jus-tin, I'm ready to eat lunch but lunch is on me.” 

“Gus there isn’t any food on you.” 

After looking at him for a while Gus said “Daddy you're fooling me aren’t you?” 

“You caught me ‘Sonnyboy’.” Daddy said with a laugh. 

“I meant that I'm buying lunch today, the money is in my pocket.” Gus stated with pride. 

“Well where are you taking us then?” Daddy asked his son. 

“It's up to Justee, I mean Un-cle Jus-tin.” 

Uncle Justin asked Gus “How much are you spending Gus?” 

“I don’t know, you count it for me.” Gus reached into his pocket to get the money but since his Mommy had pinned it into the 

pocket for safekeeping he couldn’t get it out. 

Uncle Justin unpinned the bills and counted it and then said “Well big spender let’s go to Debbie’s Diner” 

“Yes that sounds like a big boy place to me.” Gus squealed.

Gus liked going to Debbie’s Diner more than any other eating out place since only his Dads took him there. 

Deb had said to them “What brings you guys to my humble establishment?” 

“Well Gus wanted big boy food and we couldn’t think of a better place could we Brian?” Uncle Justin had said. Then Debbie 

sat down beside Gus and read part of the menu to him. 

“Well what are you guys having?” Deb finally asked. 

Daddy said “I’ll have my usual.” “Me too” was Uncle Justin’s answer. 

Gus stated “I’ll have a usual too.” Gus didn’t know why his Dads and Debbie started giggling. 

“OK honey I guess I'll have to start you a usual, how about a Corndog and French Fries?” 

“OK Debbie.”

 

When they got back to the Loft Daddy said “Naptime Gus.” 

“But I don’t need a nap I’m a big boy now.” 

“Well you might not need a nap but I sure do.” Daddy told Gus “Let’s go lay down on the bed, Justin wake us up in an hour so 

we can do some more big boy stuff before supper.” 

“Sure Brian.”

After getting up from the nap Gus and his Dads walked down to the park where they played and played, Uncle Justin pushed Gus 

higher in the swing than he'd ever gone before. But Gus really liked it when he and his Daddy slipped down the slide 

together, he made Daddy do it over and over. 

“Daddy I’m ready to go home.” Gus finally told his Daddy.

“What do you want me to make tonight Gus?” Uncle Justin asked. 

“How about chicken noodle soup?” 

“With lots and lots of crackers?” 

“Yes lots and lots.” 

 

While he wanted to stay up til late Gus found himself yawning almost immediately after supper. 

“Looks like it's time to make a big boy bed on the couch.” Daddy told Gus and Uncle Justin. Pretty soon there was a bed on 

the couch and Daddy told Gus “Gus you go to the bathroom and get ready for bed, everything you need is in there, holler if 

you need any help.” 

“Oh Daddy big boys don’t need help getting ready for bed.” Gus was soon in his big boy bed and before he knew what hit him 

he was sound asleep.

 

Gus heard noises that woke him up. Being a brave little boy he knew that the night monsters must be sneaking up on his Dads 

and he would have to go protect them. Grownups, for some reason he didn’t understand, never could see the night monsters and 

so couldn’t protect themselves. So Gus got out of his bed, the ottoman caused him a little trouble but soon he was up 

looking through the slightly opened panel at his Dads’s bed trying to see the night monsters. Gus was surprised to see that 

instead of night monsters making the noises he was hearing it was his Dads playing horsie. Gus didn’t know that grownups 

played horsie with each other. As he watched Uncle Justin was bucked off of the horsie and then the horsie fell down as 

well. Pretty soon he could tell that Daddy and Uncle Justin were asleep. Thinking about why he had gotten up in the first 

place Gus decided that he better get into bed with his Dads so he could protect them if the night monsters showed up later. 

So he slipped into the bedroom climbed under the covers at the foot of the bed and wriggled his way up to the pillows. Soon 

Gus was asleep on Uncle Justin’s pillow.

Gus woke up when his Daddy started tickling his feet. 

“Gussy why're you in bed with us instead of in your big boy bed on the couch?” 

“Well Daddy I thought I heard the night monsters up here with you and Un-cle Jus-tin so I snuck up so I could protect you 

from them. I didn’t see them so I decided that I better sleep with you in case they showed up later.” 

“What a brave boy you are.” Uncle Justin said. Gus just beamed at him. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

“Pancakes Justee.” 

“OK they'll be ready before you know it, Brian why don’t you take and give Gus a bath before breakfast.” 

Once Gus was in the tub he told his Daddy “Daddy I can wash myself you can go help Un-cle Jus-tin make breakfast.” 

“No Gus I can’t; Justin likes to cook all by himself. I’ll just get cleaned up myself while you finish your bath.” 

Gus started splashing the water and playing while his Daddy shaved. Gus wished that he was big enough to shave with his 

Daddy. After the bath Gus put on the clothes Daddy gave him.

Gus surprised himself when he ate two pancakes, an egg and some bacon along with a big glass of milk. He thought, I really 

am a big boy now. “Thank you for making breakfast Un-cle Jus-tin.” 

"What do you want to do this morning Gus?” 

“Let’s watch cartoons Daddy.” While watching a cartoon there was a horse and Gus remembered what he had seen the night 

before so he climbed up on his Daddy and started playing horsie. “Giddyup horsie” he yipped before getting bucked off. Like 

a true cowboy he climbed back on his horsie and started over again. After a while he tired of the game and just lay down 

next to his Daddy and fell asleep.

 

Uncle Justin woke Gus and Daddy up in time for lunch. “What do you guys want for lunch?” 

“I want to have Cowboy food” Gus stated. 

“Well what's Cowboy food Gus?” Uncle Justin asked. 

“Beans and wieners and BBQ Beef, pardner, don’t you know anything?” Daddy told Uncle Justin. 

“I doubt we have any of that in the house, I’ll go down to the store and get some.” After what seemed forever to Gus Uncle 

Justin came back with several paper sacks of Cowboy food. “Pittsburgh isn't a hot seat for Cowboy food Brian. I had to go to 

3 places before I was able to get the fixins.” Gus ate a big BBQ sandwich and lots of beans and wieners. His Daddy was 

amazed at how much he ate.

 

“Well pardner it's time to pack up your suitcase so we can take you home. Where do you want to go on the way?” 

“Let’s go to the park again Daddy.” 

Gus was thrilled to get to play with his Dads again but way too soon Uncle Justin said “Well Gus we have to get you home 

before your Mommies come looking for us with a posse.” 

“Un-cle Jus-tin I had so much fun with you and Daddy on my sleepover, when can I do it again?” 

“We’ll talk to your Mommies and let you know ‘Sonnyboy’.” Daddy answered.

 

Daddy and Uncle Justin dropped Gus off at his house and left in the Jeep. Gus was so happy that he started telling his 

Mommies all about his sleepover before they got in the door. 

“First we went to the zoo, and I bought lunch at Debbie’s Diner and then we went and played in the park, and then we had 

chicken noodle soup with lots and lots of crackers then I went to sleep. I heard noises coming from the bedroom so I had to 

go protect Daddy and Justee from the night monsters but they were playing horsie. After they fell asleep I climbed into the 

bed so I could protect them from the night monsters if they showed up after all. Then Daddy woke me up by tickling my feet, 

you know, he did the same thing to Un-cle Jus-tin. Then Justee made pancakes while I took a bath and Daddy shaved his 

whiskers. Then we watched cartoons and I played horsie with Daddy and then we fell asleep and Un-cle Jus-tin woke us up and 

then he went and got Cowboy food and we ate lunch. We stopped at another park on the way here and played again and then we 

came here.” 

Mel and Linds got tired just listening to the boy.

“All right Gus, it sounds like you had a great time.” 

“Yes I did and Daddy is going to call you to find out when I can do it again.” 

“Well not too soon Gussy, big boys don’t wear out their welcome.” Mama said. 

“Let’s go eat supper and then get you ready for bed.” 

“Mama do I have to go to bed early tonight?” 

“Let’s see how you are feeling after you eat.”

After supper Gus started humming a tune and Mommy asked “What song is that Gus?” 

“Oh it's a song that I made up.” 

“You made up a song?” 

“Yes it's about Daddy and Justee and what I saw them doing in the bed.” 

Mommy and Mama looked at one another with some alarm. 

“Does this song have any words?” 

“Yes Mommy” 

“Can we hear them?” 

“OK here they are.”

“Daddy and Justee play horsie  
Daddy and Justee play horsie  
And Daddy was the horsie  
And Daddy was the horsie”

The two women just gaped at each other, their son continued singing the song over and over. Lindsay then called Brian, got 

his machine and left the following message “Call when you get home Brian.” Gus eventually quit singing his song and dozed 

off while watching TV. 

 

Around 9 Brian called. “Hi Lindsay what’s up?” 

“Did anything happen last night that you forgot to tell me?" 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Where did Gus sleep on his sleepover?” 

“He started out on the couch but sometime in the night he came into the bedroom to protect Justin and me from the night 

monsters and he decided to stay in our bed to be better able to protect us from them.” 

“Is that all?” 

“What are you getting at Lindsay?” 

“Well Gus composed a little song about last night and was singing it over and over until he dozed off.” 

“A song, he didn’t sing anything to us.” 

“Get Justin so he can hear it too and I’ll have Gussy sing it to you.” 

After a minute Brian said “Justin is here, let’s hear our son’s song.” 

“Daddy and Uncle Justin are ready to hear your song Gus.” Mama told the boy. So Gus started singing his song again.

“Daddy and Justee play horsie  
Daddy and Justee play horsie  
And Daddy was the horsie  
And Daddy was the horsie”

Gus didn’t understand why his Mommies started laughing and laughing and why Uncle Justin was laughing over the phone while 

Daddy was just saying OH MY GOD over and over.


	7. The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

October 2004

Gus Peterson-Marcus was knocking on the door of his Daddy’s new house. His Mommy had just dropped him off so that he could 

spend the weekend with his Daddy and Uncle Justin for the first time in the new house. For some reason his Daddy had decided 

to sell his Loft and buy a house. Gus had always liked the Loft but he was looking forward to spending time here, at the new 

house, since he would have his own room. 

He and his Dads had picked out the bedroom furniture 3 weeks before and Gus was looking forward to seeing how his room 

looked. Gus always liked it when his parents asked his opinion on anything especially if it affected him personally. So he 

had picked out the bed for his room. Uncle Justin had laughed and laughed when Gus had told his Daddy that he didn’t want a 

bed that looked like a race car that he wanted a bed that looked like their bed. Though they didn’t find a bed to match his 

Daddy’s bed they did find one that was close enough to suit Gus. 

Gus was knocking on the door because he never went into anyone’s house without knocking or ringing the bell. He could barely 

reach the door knob anyway but he would have knocked even if he could let himself in. He had told his Mommy to go home that 

he was a big boy and could take care of himself. He didn’t notice that she was still sitting in the car watching him.

 

He had only knocked twice when the door opened. “Hi Gus, are you ready for a working weekend?”

“What do you mean Uncle Justin?” 

“Well there's a lot of work to do when you move into a new house. Your Daddy and I will be spending a lot of the weekend 

putting everything where it's supposed to go. We're hoping that you would be able to help by putting your stuff away in your 

room.” 

“You mean you want me to help you and Daddy move into the new house.” 

“Yes Gus that's what I mean. Will you be able to help us?” 

“Sure Uncle Justin I'll do everything I can do but even though I'm 4 now I can’t lift anything that's too big.” 

“Don’t worry Gus all of the big stuff is already in your room and if you don’t like where it's at just tell me or your Daddy 

and we'll move it.” 

“Won’t you and Daddy get too tired moving everything?” 

“Don’t worry Gus, we have help, Mikey, Teddy and Aunty Em will be here soon.” 

“Are we going to have a picnic later?” 

“Why do you ask that?” 

“Well it would be too hard for you to make supper for the whole gang while you're helping with the moving too.” 

“Gus have I ever told you how smart you are? Yes we'll have supper delivered and we sure can eat in the back yard since it's 

still so nice out. Well why don’t we take your bag up to your room and you can start figuring out where you want things 

put.” 

“OK Uncle Justin.”

Gus followed his Uncle Justin to his room where he was amazed to see that the walls were covered with a mural of the 

Pittsburgh petting zoo. There were all of the little animals, many children with the animals, the buildings of that part of 

the zoo and adults watching their children petting the animals. 

“Uncle Justin it's beautiful, you did all of this for me?” 

“Yes Gussy I know that the petting zoo is one of your favorite places so I couldn’t think of anything better to put on the 

walls of your room. When you get older and are ready for something different we'll just paint over the mural and put up 

whatever you want.” 

“Oh Uncle Justin I won’t ever want anything different.” 

“Don’t be so sure Gus, just know that I won’t get upset if you ever do want to change the walls.” 

With that Gus started looking at the pictures and he was very happy when he found the picture of himself, petting a lamb. 

Then he picked out his family members amongst the adults who were watching the children and animals in the mural. 

“Uncle Justin it's beautiful, I can’t wait to bring everyone here and see if they can find themselves in the crowd. I found 

everyone except you, where are you?” 

“I’m glad you like it Gus. I certainly enjoyed painting it. Look carefully. Where do I always go when we go to the zoo?” 

“Here you are hiding behind your easel. Does Daddy know about this Uncle Justin?” 

“What Gus?” 

“That you have him petting the baby horse.” 

“I do?” 

“Yes you do and why doesn’t Daddy like horses anymore Uncle Justin?” 

“You'll have to ask him Gussy. Do you like where we put the bed?” 

“Yes but I think I want the dresser on the other side of the bed. I can put my pictures of you and Daddy, Mommy, and Mama on 

top and they'll be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning.” 

“Well when Mikey and the others get here we'll move it. When you get through putting everything where you want it you can 

come downstairs and we'll find something else for you to do.” 

“Sure Uncle Justin, it's all right if I show off the pictures to everyone?” 

“That'll make me very happy Gus.”

 

Gus had worked very hard at putting all of his stuff where he wanted it in his new room. He had then gone downstairs and 

helped carry all of the little things to whichever room his Daddy or Uncle Justin told him to. Gus had taken Mikey, Teddy and 

Aunty Em up to his room and had them find themselves in the mural. Mikey was holding a bunny, Teddy was petting a llama, and 

Aunty Em had a pair of ferrets around his neck. 

Gus didn’t really understand what Aunty Em meant when he said “That Justin understands the importance of accessories.” 

So when Uncle Justin told everyone that Supper was ready Gus was more than ready to eat. He was big boy tired which was a 

very good type of tired in Gus’ opinion. 

 

When they were all outside at the picnic table Gus noticed a pile of lumber under the big tree in the middle of the back 

yard. "Daddy what is that wood for?” 

“The treehouse.” 

“What treehouse?” 

“The one you and I are going to build.” 

“We are?” 

“Yes one of the reasons I bought this house was because it had that perfect treehouse tree.” 

“Daddy you think of everything.” 

“I try Sonnyboy, I try.” 

“Brian Kinney building a tree house, this I have to see.” 

“Teddy be nice. Brian after you finish building it I will come over and help Gus decorate.”

“Emmett, only you would think a treehouse needs to be decorated.” 

“Michael everything needs to be decorated.” 

“Don’t worry guys Brian has a contractor hired to make sure it won’t fall down on his or Gus’ head the first time they climb 

the ladder.” 

“Justin do you have to give away all of my secrets.” 

“Yes.” 

 

Daddy and Uncle Justin just looked at one another in the kissing way they had but Gus knew that since he was watching them 

they wouldn’t be able to steal a kiss. So Gus swung into his kissing game and made sure that he was looking at the tree and 

the pile of lumber. 

“Gus what is so interesting?” 

“I’m thinking what the treehouse will look like Aunty Em.” After what he thought was long enough he looked back at the 

table and sure enough he caught Daddy and Uncle Justin finishing up a kiss. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want 

them to know that he had seen them. Emmett though had caught the whole scenario and had a goofy grin on his face. He was 

thinking, ‘Gussy what a kinney-taylor you're turning out to be.’

After everyone had finished eating, including the homemade Ice Cream which Uncle Justin had made while they were eating the 

meal, the guys made their good-byes and left. 

“Don’t worry guys we'll be back in the morning to help finish up your move.” Mikey had called back to Daddy and Uncle Justin 

before he got into Teddy’s car.

 

“Well Sonnyboy what do you want to do until bedtime?” 

“Daddy what do you do at work?” 

“What brought that up?” 

“I don’t know it just came to me.” 

“I’m in advertising Sonnyboy.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means I make up stories so that people will buy something that's in the story.” 

“Can you make up a story just like Uncle Justin can draw a picture on the spur of the moment?”

“Sometimes.” 

“Then tell me a story about the naked man picture.” 

“What?” 

“Well that's the only picture you brought here from the loft so there must be a story about the picture.” 

“Well Gus any story about that picture will be pretty grownup can you handle a grownup story?”

“Sure Daddy I’m 4, that's almost grownup.” 

Brian and Uncle Justin just looked at each other and smiled. Gus was very impatient to grow up they had learned years 

earlier. 

“OK Sonnyboy you go get ready for bed and I will tell you a story about the naked man picture.

 

“Is this wise Brian?” 

“Don’t worry Justin it's time I told you a thing or two about my past and a bedtime story for Gus might be the easiest way 

for me to do it.” 

“Don’t do it for me Brian.” 

“Justin you know I only do what I want to do and it's time for me to kill another demon or two. So I'm going to kill three 

birds with one stone. I get to tell my son a bedtime story, I get to kill a few of my demons, and I get to tell you why I 

fought loving you for so long.” 

“Well don’t traumatize the boy.” 

“Justin I could almost take you seriously but you know as well as I do that he'll be asleep long before I get to anything 

traumatizing even if the boy could be traumatized by anything about me or you.”

*****

 

“Daddy, Uncle Justin I’m ready for my story now.” 

“We'll be right there Sonnyboy.” 

Brian and Justin then went to Gus’ room where they found the youngster sitting on his bed instead of under the covers. Brian 

was again amazed at the beauty of the mural his lover had painted on the walls of their son’s room though he still didn’t 

like the joke implied by his picture petting a baby horse. 

“Gus why aren’t you under the covers?” 

“Because I don’t want to fall asleep before Daddy finishes his story Uncle Justin. Why're you laughing Uncle Justin?” 

“No reason Gus, I just thought of something funny.” 

“OK Daddy start the story.” 

“Don’t get bossy Sonnyboy.” 

“I’m not bossy Daddy I’m just your son.” 

With that Justin couldn’t help himself and burst out into raucous laughter. Brian just glared at his partner. Justin was 

finally able to control himself after several minutes of laughter and giggles. 

“I’m sorry Brian but I just couldn’t help myself, he's right you know.”

 

“Once upon a time in a land far away there was a young boy named BK who was very unhappy. He lived with his father, mother 

and an older sister in the town of Pitts. His father worked for the town but didn’t like his job. His mother took care of 

BK and his sister but didn’t like her job either. She was only happy when other people saw her at church. BK’s father didn’t 

like his son at all especially when he had a drink or three at the tavern on the way home. BK’s mother didn’t like her son 

either and didn’t keep BK’s father from hitting BK. BK had learned from his parents that love was a lie because why would 

they hit him one day and say they loved him the next day if love was real.

When BK was 14 he met a boy from the other side of town and he found out that love could be real. BK and MN became the best 

of friends and MN’s mother looked out for BK as much as BK would let her. MN didn’t have a father, which BK thought was a 

good thing though MN would never agree with his best friend about that. BK wanted to let MN’s mother love him but he was 

afraid that if he did then she would start hitting him too. So while he allowed MN’s mother to help him when his own parents 

hurt him more than he could handle by himself he didn’t let her into his heart full time. As BK got older he found that he 

could keep everyone out of his heart except MN. BK and MN found out as they got older that instead of liking girls they 

liked other boys. While BK liked a lot of boys as he grew up he never allowed himself to like MN because he was afraid that 

if he did then he and MN would no longer love each other. BK was deathly afraid of losing MN as his best friend since no 

matter what BK did MN was there for him. MN finally figured out that BK loved him too much to like him. So while MN always 

hoped that BK would be able to like him and love him he decided he could wait for the liking as long as he got the loving.

Eventually BK and MN finished school. BK won a scholarship to the University in college. BK knew that he had to go so that he 

could get a better job and thus a better life. But he didn’t want to leave MN and Pitts. MN told him to go that it wouldn’t 

be for that long and that they would be friends while he was gone and even better friends when he finished and moved back to 

Pitts. So BK gathered up all of his courage and his small amount of possessions and went to the University in college. He 

was assigned a small room in a boarding house a few blocks from the University. His next door neighbor was an older man who 

worked at the University in one of the Museums. He was an artist but he couldn’t live off of his art alone so he worked at 

the museum during the day and painted at night.

Everyone on each floor of the boarding house had to share a bathroom and shower. BK soon realized that the older man wanted 

to like BK. BK had never liked anyone so old but then he had been afraid to like anyone at the University and he had been 

very lonely. So one night when BK and the older man were taking a shower at the same time BK let the older man know that he 

was willing to like him. They had gone back to older man’s room which was full of pictures the older man had painted over 

the years. BK was very impressed with the artwork and very impressed with the older man too. Being older he knew many more 

ways of liking than BK did. He was very willing to teach BK everything he knew about liking other men and BK was very 

willing to learn everything he had to teach on the subject.

Afterwards they had talked and BK found himself very happy. The two began spending all of their free time together and 

eventually BK decided that he was in love. This scared BK since he was always afraid that love was a lie covering up hurtful 

behavior. But the older man showered BK with affection through the years with a lot of liking and before BK knew it he was 

graduating from the University. BK was in a pickle since he had always planned to go back to Pitts but he didn’t want to 

leave the older man who he thought he loved either. It had been so wonderful the past 4 years that BK believed in love 

again. He was sure that the older man loved him too. While he had never said so in words he had said so in his actions 

almost every day. BK was sure that they would live together forever as a happy loving couple he just didn’t know whether it 

would be in college or in Pitts. While he had no desire to see his family again he had missed MN terribly and wanted to go 

to Pitts just so they could see each other again. But if the older man didn’t want to leave college then BK would find work 

in college and they could continue to live together in the boarding house.

The day after BK graduated from the University he was in his room when the older man knocked on the door. When the older man 

left BK was devastated and he knew, without any doubt, that love was a lie. While BK expected that they would talk about 

what they would do with their lives now that BK had a degree that wasn’t what happened. The older man had just come to tell 

BK that they would have their last session of liking before BK moved back to Pitts. That BK had been a wonderful friend but 

now it was over and that he hoped BK would have a good life in Pitts. BK had almost broken down into tears at the older 

man’s words but he had thrown him out of his room instead. 

BK just wanted to know where he had gone wrong how could he have mistaken what the older man wanted from him. BK knew then 

that he couldn’t be loved. His parents had taken care of him because they had too not because they loved him. The boys and 

men he liked just enjoyed the pleasure he could give them and the older man just liked making University students think that 

he loved them so that they would like him whenever he wanted it. He had told BK that BK certainly wasn’t the first 

University student in BK’s room to like him and he wouldn’t be the last though he might very well have been the best. BK 

vowed to himself that he would never fall in love again since no one could love him back and it wasn’t worth the pain. 

So BK packed up his possessions and returned to Pitts. Once in Pitts he hooked up with MN and they became even better 

friends than ever. They loved each other in a non liking way and they were both happy, BK more than MN but BK could ignore 

that since he couldn’t risk his friendship with MN by liking him the way that MN wanted. As they grew older BK liked almost 

every man in Pitts who liked other men but he never was truly happy since he didn’t love anyone except MN and that wasn’t 

truly love.

Several years after he returned to Pitts BK got a large package from college. Inside the package was a painting by the older 

man that he had done of himself. The man was naked and BK wondered why he had ever liked the man let alone thought that he 

loved him. The older man had died and in his will he left the painting to BK. BK thought about burning the painting but 

then he decided that putting the ugly thing on the wall of his home would emphasize how much of a lie love was.

Then one day an angel came into BK’s life. This blond angel fought with the demons that protected BK’s heart from love until 

finally BK had to admit that he could love and be loved. MN, as an ally of the angel, had once again proved how much of a 

friend he was by making BK realize that he could be loved. BK went to the angel’s dance and told the entire town of Pitts 

that BK loved JT with all of his heart and he didn’t care who knew. But then tragedy happened and JT was struck down by a 

devil. While JT was asleep, because of the devil’s attack, BK returned to his belief that he couldn’t be loved. But the 

angel came back to BK and made him remember what it was like to love and be loved. But BK fought love at every step and 

tried to drive JT away. They lived in an armed truce but eventually BK won the battle and drove JT away. But then a baby 

angel was able to push the two together once again and BK was finally able to admit that he could be loved by and that he 

could truly love JT. They lived happily ever after.

 

“Well Brian that was quite the bedtime story, it certainly did what it was supposed to do. Gus was asleep before BK left 

Pitts, you slew a demon or two and I've a better idea why it's so hard for you to admit loving me.” 

“Justin I certainly wish that I could tell you how much I love you as easily as you can tell me.” 

“Brian you tell me how much you love me every time I look into your eyes. But it's nice to hear it once in a while.” 

“Justin I'll try to tell you whenever I can but I still find it hard to believe that you still are here beside me considering 

how much I put you through.” 

“Brian I loved you from the moment I saw you coming to me when I was under that lamp post. I’m pretty sure that you loved me 

probably at about the same time. The difference was that I was able to admit it to myself long before you were able to admit 

it to yourself. I came from a family that I believed was full of love while you came from a family that didn’t believe in 

love so that was always enough to explain to me the difference in our abilities to admit our love for each other. 

I’m sorry the older man hurt you so badly but I wish you'd been able to tell me this long ago.” 

“Justin you don’t know how many times I wanted to tell you this story but something always stopped me before I could get the 

courage to tell you. Gus asks for a bedtime story and I could tell you the story. Gus was the one that proved to us that we 

should be together. What else is our wonderful son going to do for us in the coming years?” 

“We'll just have to wait and see but I’m sure he'll do something wonderful every day that he's alive.” 

“Justin; you like my boy a little bit don’t you?” 

“Brian that's the one thing that I regret about being your Gay lover instead of your wife, I can’t give you a child.” 

“Justin you have a child, Gus is just as much yours as he's mine. Mel and Linds would agree with me here.” 

“I know but it's something I regret once in a while but not for long since I can’t imagine being a woman for more than a few 

seconds and I can’t imagine you loving a woman even that long, except for Lindsay.” 

“Lindsay is like Mikey in that I love them in some non sexual manner yet more than friends.” 

“That story got a little graphic for a 4 year old, how were you going to tell it if he hadn’t fallen asleep so soon?” 

“I wasn’t worried that he wouldn’t fall asleep he did do an awful lot of running about today. He's an amazing little worker 

along with being an amazing little person.” 

“You can say that again. We better get him under the covers.”

As Brian picked Gus up and Justin pulled the covers down Gus murmured “And Daddy and Uncle Justin lived happily ever after.” 

Brian and Justin just looked at each other again. They would find that they would look at each other a lot because of things 

their amazing son would say over the years to come.


	8. The Gus Chronicles (Pre-School Years)

June 2006

 

“Lindsay, Melanie, thanks for meeting me here.”

“Justin, you sounded so serious, what's wrong? It must be serious if he got you here too Brian.”

“Serious my ass, he sounded down right suspicious to me. ‘Meet me at 12:30 at Farmer Maggot’s 5100 Buckland Lane’ said in a 

raspy whisper.”

“I didn’t say it in a raspy whisper Brian. Nothing's wrong Melanie. I just needed to talk to the 3 of you without Gus being 

able to hear what we're talking about.”

“So that's why we're meeting in this café instead of at our house, fear of the long-eared child.”

“Yes Lindsay, and I also wanted you to eat here, it's a great place. The vegetables are out of this world; they even make 

cooked carrots tasty. I sold another painting today so lunch is on me.”

“Another picture of me without clothes Sunshine?”

“While I know you won’t believe me; that isn’t the only thing I paint Brian. Though you were in the picture. It was the one 

of you and Gus walking away while looking back and both of you are fully clothed. It sold after being in the gallery for 

only a few weeks. That painting really caught the love you two have for each other, not to mention my love for the subjects, 

even if I say so myself. No one will know it's you unless they know you personally. Actually Brian the only picture where 

you can be directly recognized by just anyone, that I‘ve ever sold, was that first nude that sold at the GLC charity art 

show.”

“Actually Sunshine I like the idea of people buying pictures of me so don’t worry so much about my face showing.”

“I’ve tried Brian but I can’t do it, I simply can’t share the wealth. If I know it's something I intend to sell then I can‘t 

put your face in it.”

“Before it gets any deeper in here; Justin why don’t you tell us what you didn’t want Gus to hear.”

“It occurred to me that Gus is starting school this fall. To be truthful that's about all he can talk about. Will school be 

fun? Will school be hard? Will anyone at school like me? Will I like anyone at school? Will the teacher like me? Will I 

like the teacher? Will I have any friends at school? Will I wear the proper clothes to school? When he gets started he 

can’t quit. He's like a male relative of his in that way.”

“Whoever do you mean Sunshine?”

“He does the same thing with us Justin. Some days he's so afraid of the idea of school he can’t sit still and the next day 

he can’t wait for it to start. Since when has he worried about what clothes he wears?”

“That might be my fault Lindsay; the last time I took him shopping I emphasized the importance of dressing well. Who knew a 

five-year-old would pay that close of attention to what his Daddy says? Besides he needs help in developing his sense of 

style since the two of you certainly haven‘t done anything in that regard.”

“Brian we all know that Gus dotes on anything and everything you or Justin say. I wish you would ask us about what clothes 

he needs; we're running out of closet and dresser space in his room. A five-year old doesn‘t need a sense of style he just 

has to remember to put on clothes in the first place.”

“Lindsay you know that isn’t how I clothes shop, I buy what appeals to me not what's needed. We've plenty of room at our 

house for any overflow of his clothes. Sonnyboy has a nudist streak, I didn‘t know that.”

“That might work for you Brian but Gus is only 5-years old he doesn’t need a closet full of designer shirts and pants. No he 

doesn‘t have a nudist streak he just gets too impatient sometimes and forgets to put on everything. Usually it's socks or 

underwear but he did forget his pants once.”

“Lindsay you don’t have to insult the gods of designer clothing. Pants can be overrated Linds.”

“Brian you can’t pull my chain so don’t even try.”

“Where's the time gone Lindsay, just yesterday I was being asked to pick his name and today he's ready to start school. 

Brian why did you ask me to make the choice instead of Michael? Michael had been your best friend for almost 16 years and 

you had only just met me that night.”

“Sunshine if I couldn’t make that decision how in the hell could I expect Mikey to make it? He probably would still be 

trying to decide today if I had asked him. Besides whether I would've admitted it at the time or not I wanted you in my life 

and letting you choose the name gave you a connection to me and my son. This's just my explanation based on the last 6 

years; at the time I just knew it felt right to ask you. Plus I knew asking my trick of the night would piss off Mel.”

“Back to the reason we're here, what don’t you want Gus to hear, and Brian you were right it pissed me off but once we got to 

know Justin I was very happy that he had that connection to our son. Of course it was my decision to turn Gus into Augustus 

on his birth certificate, though the Brian part was Lindsay‘s idea.” 

“All right Melanie, you always were the stickler for details of the family. I was thinking that with Gus starting school 

having a big party on his birthday would cause scheduling problems with school. I think that a good compromise would be to 

have the party on the first Saturday of August every year so that it's done and over before school starts. The five of us 

can have a birthday dinner on September 8. Brian and I'll host the party this year, you two can host the dinner then next 

year we'll switch, what do you think?”

“Sounds good to me but why don’t we do the same with all of the major holidays and just mix the birthday party into the 

lineup. Mel and I will host a 4th of July bash, you guys have his birthday, we will have Thanksgiving, you guys get 

Christmas, we will take New Years then the cycle starts over. Needless to say we can be flexible with the scheduling, if 

something comes up we can easily switch who hosts which holiday.”

“That should work perfectly Lindsay, it's about time we started some traditions with Gus. Since knowing the boy if we don‘t 

start some traditions the little scamp'll start some traditions of his own. It amazes me how much that little boy wants to 

grow up and he wants to do it today.”

“I know none of you'll believe me but I feel like eating dessert. The food is excellent Justin.”

“Brian that's wonderful we'll have to notify the evening news immediately.”

“I knew I could count on you Mel.”

***

“Gus I’m going to start making plans for your birthday party. What do you want to have at the party?”

“Cake, ice cream, hamburgers, hot dogs, fried chicken, tacos, pizza, egg rolls, cotton candy, popcorn, pretzels, games, and 

rides. Uncle Justin can I ask you for a favor?”

“That's a lot of food Gus, why don’t we just have hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, cake and ice cream and a salad for your Daddy. 

Of course you can ask me for a favor. I won’t guarantee that I can do whatever you ask but you can always ask me.”

“There's something I'd like to have at the party but I don’t think that Daddy'll like it. If you ask him really nice he 

might say yes. He never says no to you Uncle Justin.”

“Gus he doesn’t say no to you very often. What do you want me to ask him?”

“I'd like to have a pony ride. I know how much Daddy hates horses so he'd say no if I asked but he probably will say yes if 

you ask.”

“Gus your Daddy doesn’t hate horses, that's a joke between me and him. I’m sure that we can have a pony ride if we can find 

someone that provides that service. The back yard is certainly big enough to have a pony ride. How many kids do you want 

to invite to the party?”

“How many can I invite?”

“20 is probably a good number don’t you think?”

“Sure Uncle Justin I'll invite 10 from this neighborhood and 10 from Mommy and Mama’s neighborhood.”

“Do you know 10 kids from this neighborhood, you really haven’t spent much time here since we moved here from the Loft.”

“Uncle Justin I know every kid in the neighborhood. Some are too old to come to a 6-year-old’s birthday party and some would 

be too young but I can think of 10 boys in this neighborhood easy and 10 from the other neighborhood too.”

“Don’t you want to invite any girls?”

“Uncle Justin you don’t have girls at a boy’s birthday party.”

“I didn’t know that Gus, I guess I’m not too old to learn new things.”

“Uncle Justin I saw that grin, you're laughing at me.”

“No I’m not Gus, I’m just trying to remember what it's like to be almost 6, after all it has been a few years since I was 

that age. Do you want to mail your invitations or deliver them in person?”

“In person Uncle Justin that's the best way to do it. Uncle Justin you're getting really old aren‘t you?”

“I saw that grin, you're laughing at me. Gus would you like me to draw a picture to put on the invitation?”

“Would you Uncle Justin? That would be great. Your drawings are always so pretty. I love you too much to laugh at you, 

grin a little maybe but never laugh at you.”

“Has anyone told you how much you're like your Daddy? Of course I will, I’ll draw something and then we'll scan it into the 

computer and then print it on the invitations. Gus I just had an idea, we'll start a tradition. I'll draw a picture every 

year for your birthday; we'll keep the original pictures here, in a portfolio, so that you'll be able to remember each of 

your birthdays, as you get older. Then we'll print each year’s drawing on the invitation, but you'll have to ask your 

mothers if it's OK to use the picture when they host the party though.”

“I’m sure that they will put your drawing on the invitation too Uncle Justin, they love you almost as much as Daddy and I do 

besides it'll be a tradition. Do you have any ideas for this year‘s picture?”

“Gus you have to give me some time to think about it.”

“OK Uncle Justin, don’t forget to ask Daddy about the pony ride. Remember to ask him extra sweet so that he won’t say no. 

Maybe you could sneak the question in while you two are kissing.”

“Gussy!”

“Gotcha Uncle Justin.”

“You little scamp.”

“But I’m your little scamp. I love you Uncle Justin.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Brian I hate to ask this since I’m almost afraid of the answer.”

“What Sunshine, and why do I feel worried all of a sudden? You haven‘t met another fiddler and want to know if it's OK to 

move in with him?”

“Brian Kinney you asshole, you know that I would never ask your permission I would just walk out with him at a very public 

party in front of all our family and friends.”

“Touché Sunshine, what's your question?

“How big and fancy a party do you want to have for Gus’ birthday?”

“That's what you're worried about?”

“Not the question but your answer, how about it Brian?”

“Since this is the first birthday using the new tradition I thought we would go with as big and fancy as the boy could 

possibly want. Money's no problem.”

“That's what I was afraid of, sometimes I wish money was a problem with you. I don’t think we should go too big Brian.”

“You mean I can’t hire a 3-ring Circus?”

“You wouldn’t do that would you?”

“Justin even I know when I’m overstepping and that would be overstepping, we would go no bigger than a 2-ring circus. But 

Sunshine even if I only had a penny I would spend it if doing so would make you or Gus happy.”

“Funny Brian, funny. But really how elaborate do you want to go with this party? Remember it's for a 6-year-old. Gus and I 

know how much you love us you wouldn‘t have to spend your last penny to prove it.”

“I'll leave that in your very capable, and might I add beautiful hands. I'll add that I think that pony rides would be 

something Gus and his friends would appreciate.” 

Justin begins to laugh hysterically and slumps to the floor.

“Justin why're you rolling around on the floor? Are you having a seizure of some kind? Sunshine answer my questions and 

quit giggling like a maniac. Justin breathe; you're scaring me.”

“Why pony rides?”

“Because when I turned 6 I wanted pony rides so bad I could taste it and my Dad refused to even consider the idea. That was 

about the time I decided that celebrating birthdays was a waste of time. You still have to tell me why it was so funny.”

“About the only thing that Gus requested, other than every fast food known to mankind, were pony rides but he was so sure 

that if he asked you would say no. After all he knows how much you hate horses. Though he doesn’t remember why you dislike 

horsies. He asked me to ask you very sweetly if he could have pony rides and to ask you while you and I were kissing since 

you would be very unlikely to say no if I asked sweetly and while we were kissing. Then the one thing that you want at the 

party is pony rides so of course I found it hilarious.”

“Then I suppose you should come over hear and ask me very sweetly while we're kissing.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“You know Justin, Sonnyboy is right you could get me to agree to anything if you ask sweetly while we're kissing. I imagine 

that he doesn‘t know where your hands go while we're kissing let alone your tongue.”

“You just now figured this out? Don‘t you ever wonder how I tamed the King of Liberty Avenue?”

 

***

“Gus do you want to see a sample of your birthday party invitation?”

“Yes Uncle Justin, I’m sure it's beautiful. Everything you draw is beautiful.”

“If I didn’t know before I know now who your father is. The drawing turned out fine even if I say so myself.”

“Does it look as nice on the invitation as it does full size?”

“I think it will but then I’m biased. The sample has finished printing so we can look at it and decide if we need to make 

any changes before we print out the 20 copies for your friends.”

***

On the front page of a half-page card the number 5 is on the left and is fading away as you look to the right then the fading 

turns into the number 6. In the middle of the fading is a drawing of Gus. The numbers and the fading are various shades of 

blue while the drawing of Gus is in black and white.

On the inside page is the following information.

You are invited to the 6th Birthday Party  
For Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus  
To be held Saturday August 5, 2006  
In the backyard of his fathers’ home  
At 7600 Rivendell Road  
From 12-4 PM   
There will be pony rides, goat carts,   
And bucking sheep so dress accordingly  
Lunch will be served along with cake and ice cream.

The party will be hosted by Gus’ fathers  
Mr. Brian Kinney and Mr. Justin Taylor

“It's beautiful Uncle Justin I can‘t read everything but I‘m pretty sure that it says pony rides. Did Daddy say yes when you 

asked him sweetly about having pony rides”

“Of course he said yes, he said yes before I asked him you little scamp. Pony rides were something he wanted at his 6th 

birthday party so of course he wanted you to have them at your birthday party. The man I hired for the pony rides also has 

goat carts and bucking sheep. So I figured we would have the whole shebang.”

“What are bucking sheep?”

“Well Gus they're like bucking broncos or bulls at a rodeo except they're smaller and less dangerous so children your age can 

ride them until they buck you off.”

“That sounds like fun, the guys're going to love this party so much.”

“I hope so Gus I hope so.”

“Don’t worry Uncle Justin my friends will have a great time at the party, they'd have a great time if all we did was listen 

to Daddy tell a story and watch you draw pictures.”

“Now Gus don’t try to pull my chain, I think that would get boring pretty quick. What kind of cake and ice cream do you want 

to have?”

“Cherry chip cake and vanilla ice cream with every possible kind of syrup.”

“You're getting carried away again Gus I think 2 or 3 types will be plenty along with some whip cream and sprinkles.”

“When can we take the invitations to my friends?”

“Let’s see we don’t want to take them too early and we don’t want to take them too late. Today is July 15 and your party is 

August 5 so do you think you could do it today?”

“Today sounds good to me. The guys're going to be so thrilled to find out that it'll be a rodeo party. Can we add baked 

beans to the menu Uncle Justin?”

“That's no problem Gus and Aunty Em will be thrilled when I tell him that he gets to make the backyard look like a rodeo 

arena. Emmett always loves to decorate. I‘ll need to change the wording on the invitation to indicate the rodeo theme. 

I'll change 

There will be pony rides, goat carts,   
And bucking sheep so dress accordingly.

 

To 

The party has a rodeo theme so dress accordingly. 

How does that sound?”

“It sounds fine Uncle Justin make the changes and then we need to print the invitations and get on the road.”

“We have plenty of time, quit acting like your Daddy.”

“If I don’t act like Daddy then I have to act like you.”

“No Gus you have to act like yourself.”

***

“Why's it taking you so long to deliver the invitations Gus?”

“I have to explain what's going to happen at a rodeo party Uncle Justin. We're living in the city and not the country. Some 

of the guys don’t know what a rodeo is.”

“When did you go to a rodeo Gus?”

“Never but I do know what one is, Mama and I watched one on TV once. The guys're all looking forward to the party. Uncle 

Justin you're planning on drawing a picture of the party aren‘t you?”

“How old are you Gus?”

“I’m 5 almost 6 why do you ask since you know exactly since you were there when I was born?”

“I wasn’t there when you were born just very soon afterwards. I asked because in your almost 6 years have you ever known me 

not to draw a picture at any big family event.”

“No, I guess that was kind of a stupid question.”

“No question you ask me or your Daddy is ever stupid. Never be afraid to ask us anything. Don‘t worry Gus I'll draw a 

picture of the party then we'll make copies for all of your friends so that they'll have something to remember the party.”

“Do you think Daddy'll tell a story to the guys?”

“Of course he will Gus; he loves telling stories why do you think he went into advertising?”

“He went into advertising because he's good at it and it pays enough so that he can buy the right kinds of clothes.”

“That was straight from the horses mouth wasn’t it?”

“Are you calling Daddy a horse Uncle Justin?”

“No you little scamp, it's just an expression.”

***

“Emmett, remember that this party is for 5 and 6 year-olds so you don’t have to get carried away with the decorating.”

“Sweetie you wound me.”

“Better I wound you than Brian carves you up for going too far.”

“Point taken.”

“Here's the number for Mr. Bloom the owner of the ponies I’ve hired. Give him a call and find out what exactly he'll provide 

and what extra will be needed. Emmett remember don’t go overboard.”

“Again with the wounding.”

“Emmett if you want to decorate for any other parties in the future don’t overdo this one.”

“Justin the party I’m really planning on decorating for will be Gus’ wedding reception. That's going to be the party of the 

century and even Brian Kinney won’t be able to stop me from going all out.”

“How do you know that Gus'll ever get married, he might be gay after all.”

“Gay or straight, it doesn’t matter, Gus'll be married someday and I will decorate for the reception; that's something I 

guarantee.”

“If he's gay then he won’t get married.”

“Justin by the time the boy is old enough to get married it probably will be legal for gays to marry and even if it isn’t the 

boy is too much like you to not settle down with one guy. He'll not follow in his Daddy’s footsteps when it comes to 

tricking with every guy in sight. Sorry Justin I didn’t mean to bring back bad memories.”

“That's ok Emmett; that's long ago and believe it or not, and I often find it hard to believe, Brian's been perfectly 

faithful since we got back together after Gus tricked us into realizing how much we missed each other. What I really found 

hard to believe was that Brian never regretted giving up tricking. He says why trick when he has perfection at home. You 

can just imagine how red I got the first time he said it to me.”

“An alabaster skinned blond like you blushing deep red, I would've never guessed honey.”

“Emmett!”

***

“Justin I called Mr. Bloom and he told me that he has straw bales, flags and everything else needed to make your backyard 

look like a miniature rodeo grounds. He'll bring everything and set it up for an extra fifty dollars. I told him to go 

ahead, I’ll just take the $50 out of my decorating budget.”

“Emmett you don’t have a decorating budget.” 

“I know honey but it sounds better to say decorating budget than the money you gave me to buy whatever I thought necessary. 

He said that he and his son, Orlando, will be at your place between 10:30 and 11 to get everything set up for the party. How 

many boys are coming to the party?”

“20 plus Gus, then there'll be me, Brian, you and Teddy to provide adult supervision.”

“What about Michael?”

“He said he had other plans he couldn’t break. I didn’t push him.”

“I wish that you and Michael could be better friends but I understand why neither of you can get there yet. Well I’m off to 

the store to buy 25 cowboy hats and bandanas, don’t worry I won’t buy the real thing, I do have some sense.”

“Gus and his friends are going to have a great time.”

“it's going to be an Emmett Honeycutt decorated party, of course they're going to have a wonderful time.”

“You'll never change will you? See you Saturday Emmett.”

“Bye sweetie.”

***

“Well Brian I think we're ready for this party. I have all of the food ready to be taken out to the grill for you to cook. 

The beans are in the crock pot and will be done by the time we are ready to serve the food.”

“Wait a minute how did I get drafted to grill hamburgers and hot dogs?”

“I have to be free to draw the group picture and you can handle grilling hot dogs and hamburgers.”

“Well in that case I guess I can see the wisdom of the division of labor but I'm a better cook than you give me credit for.”

“ I know that you can cook but I just wouldn’t want to eat what you can cook every day. I'm glad that I listened to you and 

bought pre-made 2 ounce hamburger patties.”

“I thought that you were always glad when you listen to me? What is wrong with what I can cook?”

“I always listen but I’m not always glad about what you say and I certainly don’t do everything you say. Your cooking is 

just too low fat for my tastes.”

“Justin Taylor if we weren’t expecting the pony rides man to show up any minute I would have to do something about those 

comments.”

“Well Brian Kinney just remember it for later this evening.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be thinking about what to do about the comments all day.”

“Well try not to think so much about it that you have a physical response, I would hate to have to explain to 21 

six-year-olds why your pants are tented up.”

“Would they even notice?”

“Now that you mention it I suppose they wouldn’t notice a little pup tent in your pants.”

“Adding to the offenses I see Mr. Taylor.”

“Brian, Gus isn’t here yet so I suppose we could sneak a little kissing action until Mr. Bloom arrives.”

“Sounds like a plan to me Sunshine.”

 

*** 

“Hello again Mr. Taylor, this is my son Orlando. He'll help me set up the rodeo arena and take care of the animals. Where 

is your garden hose? We need to fill the water tank so that the stock can drink before they have to work for their 

livelihood.”

“There's an alley behind our back yard and there's a gate in the fence there as well. I would imagine it would be easier to 

get everything into place that way than taking it from the street through the side yard. There's a spigot about 20 yards 

east of the gate as well as a tap on the side of the house.”

“We’ll just drive around and use the alley then. That'll be much more convenient.”

“I’ll meet you back there in a few minutes then.”

“Mr. Taylor, how elaborate an arena setup do you want?”

“What do you mean Mr. Bloom?”

“We can just put the straw bales in a few strategic locations or we can pretty much make a very real looking arena, just 

smaller, and anything in between.”

“Most of the boys coming to the party have never been to a real rodeo so I don’t think they would appreciate the elaborate 

version. How about making it as safe as possible yet not obviously safe.”

“I know exactly what you mean Mr. Taylor. We'll outline the arena with bales, put up a bunch of flags and banners and make a 

bucking shoot for the sheep. We'll also set up a simplified barrel racing venue.”

“You're the experts I'll leave it in your hands, do you need any help?”

“Orlando and I can handle it.”

***

“Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney we're ready to begin anytime. We'll start with a parade and playing of the National Anthem and then 

we'll have the barrel racing and goat races. Then we can have the sheep bucking. I would like to rest the stock after about 

an hour then we can finish up. Each of the boys should be able to ride a pony, drive a goat cart and get bucked off by a 

sheep several times by the time we are done.”

“Sounds like a great plan to me Mr. Bloom. Do they animals have names, I’m sure that 6-year-olds will appreciate names.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Kinney. The ponies are Frodo, Samwise, Peregrine, and Meriadoc. The sheep are Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf. 

The two goats are Gimli and Legolas.”

“I think I sense a theme.”

“That you do Mr. Taylor, Orlando came up with the names 3 or 4 years ago; he thought that the names from the Fellowship of 

the Ring had more pizzazz than the names the stock had before. I couldn’t argue the point so we renamed them.”

“Well the boys should start arriving anytime and we can start the rodeo. When you're ready to break we'll serve the boys 

lunch. After the second session we'll serve the cake and ice cream. I’m sure that this rodeo'll be the talk of the 

6-year-old scene for quite a while.”

“Just let me or Orlando know when you're ready to start.”

***

“Hi boys, I’m glad that you could come to Gus’ 6th birthday party. As you know from the invitation we're having a rodeo 

theme. We'll have an hour or so of rodeo action and then we'll break for lunch so that the stock can have a rest. We'll 

finish the rodeo then we'll have the cake and ice cream part of the party. Mr. Honeycutt and Mr. Schmidt will help you put 

on your bandanas and you can pick out your cowboy hat over by the bucking shoot. When you're all ready then we'll start the 

rodeo. Any questions?”

“No Mr. Kinney.”

“Gus you'll need to pick two of the other boys to ride out with you for the beginning of the rodeo.”

“OK Uncle Justin. Robby and Steve are the oldest from each of the neighborhoods so they make the most sense.”

“Gus when you decide to go into politics let me know.”

“What do you mean Teddy?”

“Nothing Gus just trying to make a joke.”

“OK boys this is what you have to do. Ride the ponies to the middle of the arena; hold your flag straight up until the Star 

Spangled Banner is finished then ride back to this gate. Can you do that?”

“Sure we can Mr. Bloom.”

Gus followed by Robby and Steve trot to the center of the arena where they make a triangle facing the other boys who're 

sitting on the straw bales. Gus in front with the American flag, with Robby to the back and right with the Commonwealth of 

Pennsylvania flag and Steve to the left with the flag of Pittsburgh make up the triangle. When the music stops the three 

boys race their ponies to the gate and the rodeo begins.

“Boys we'll spread the events out so that the stock doesn’t get overtired. Each of you'll be able to do each event, if you 

want to, several times before the rodeo is finished. The yard is very soft so don’t worry about falling off of the bucking 

sheep, actually that's most of the fun from that event.”

“Sounds great Orlando.”

“Thank you Gus, who wants to be the first one to barrel race? What you have to do is race the pony down to that barrel, go 

around it and race back here. If you touch the barrel you have time added to your total so try not to touch it but don‘t go 

too far away from it since that adds time as well. We'll have 8 runs to start, 2 for each pony then we'll go to the goat 

cart races. We'll run 4 heats and then go to the sheep bucking contest then back to the barrel racing and so on. When the 

stock starts getting tired we'll quit for lunch.”

To nobodies surprise the birthday boy turned out to be the best cowboy, after the first go-round he had the second best time 

in the barrel race, had won each goat cart heat he'd been in and was the only boy to stay on the bucking sheep for the full 

10 seconds.

“Sunshine my Sonnyboy is a great Cowboy maybe we should move out west somewhere where he can do it all the time. They have 

rodeos in Nebraska don‘t they?”

“Brian don’t get carried away, I imagine that Lindsay and Melanie wouldn’t like that idea at all.”

“Sunshine don’t rain on my parade. Well I suppose I better check on the hamburgers and hot dogs these cowpokes are bound to 

be hungry.”

“Who would've thought that we would hear Brian, King of Liberty Avenue, Kinney use the word cowpokes?”

“Teddy be nice.”

“Emmett don’t take away all of my fun, how often do I get to pick on Brian?”

“Teddy you pick on Brian all of the time.”

“How often does he even notice?”

“You have a point honey.” 

***

Instead of sitting at the picnic tables the boys sat in a big circle on the grass after they had gone through the line to get 

their food. The circle was far enough away from the adults that their conversations couldn’t be overheard.

“Gus your Daddy's a great cook, this hamburger's good.”

“Well these baked beans are nasty. My Mommy would never put onions in beans.”

“I think that they're very tasty but the hot dog is over cooked.”

“Who knew falling off of a sheep could be so much fun.”

“Gus this's the best party of the year.”

“Gus my Daddy didn’t want me to come to the party. He said that your Daddy was gay and he didn’t want me to see anything 

bad. My Mommy told him to quit talking like a fool that nothing would happen. What does gay mean?”

“Well Robert I’m not really sure. All I know is that Daddy and Uncle Justin love each other very much. They sleep in the 

same bed and if I’m sneaky enough I can trick them into thinking I’m not watching and they'll steal a kiss. Just watch, 

pretty soon Daddy'll look over at Uncle Justin and he'll just get a goofy look on his face. Then Uncle Justin'll look at 

Daddy and he'll light up the world with a Sunshine smile.”

As one the 21 boys turn their heads and start staring at Brian and Justin.

“Justin why're they staring at us?”

“I imagine the gay question came up Brian.”

“Oh crap, I never even thought of that. What do you think Sonnyboy told them?”

“I don’t know what Gus knows about being gay so I don’t know what he told them. Probably that we love each other and they 

are watching to see some sign of that love. How about a kiss you big lug?”

“Justin Craig Taylor I'm not about to have 20 little boys go home and tell their parents that I molested you in the back 

yard. Half of parents probably expect that we'll have an orgy while the party is going on.”

“Brian has anyone ever told you how paranoid you've become as Gus has aged?”

“No but I’m guessing I’m going to get worse as he gets older. I don’t want to do anything that makes his life harder than it 

has to be. It doesn‘t help matters that you look so edible standing over that pot of baked beans.”

“Brian that is quite the compliment. I wish there was a mirror out here so you could see the goofy look on your face.”

“I can’t help it you bring the goof out of me. Besides I wouldn’t be able to see anything in a mirror because of the glare 

from that smile of yours.”

“Mr. Taylor, I think that the stock is ready for the 2nd go-round if the boys are ready.”

“Thank you Orlando we'll get started as soon as the boys get cleaned up from their meal.”

***

“Before we get to the cake and ice cream we'll announce the winners of the rodeo.”

“Mark won the goat races. Tommy had the best time in the barrel racing. Gus got the most points in the sheep-bucking event. 

The overall champion cowboy for the first Kinney-Taylor Rodeo is Gus. Mr. Taylor has drawn a picture for each of you so you 

remember your success today. Mr. Honeycutt has your belt buckle prize.”

“Thank you Daddy I’m sure that everyone agrees that we had a great time today. Where's the cake and ice cream?”

“Sonnyboy you're as bad as your Uncle Justin when it comes to cake and ice cream. Teddy went to get them Gus. Now boys I 

don’t want any of you to eat so much that you get sick.”

“Don’t worry Mr. Kinney there's never too much cake and ice cream.”

***

 

“Justin have you taken enough pictures so that you'll be able to draw the group picture you promised Gus?”

“What do you think Brian? Have you figured out what story to tell them?”

“I’m hoping that Gus forgot that little detail. I really hope that they don’t ask me anything about being gay though. 

That's a minefield I don’t want to walk through today, actually that's a minefield I never want to walk through.”

“Mr. Kinney, Gus told us that you would tell us a story. That you're in advertising and that you tell stories all of the 

time.”

“That's true, any story you guys want to hear?”

“Yes there is, we decided that we want to hear about how you met Mr. Taylor.”

“What?”

“Gus told us how much you two love each other and we want to know how that happened. Can you tell us that story Mr. Kinney?”

“Yes I can but you'll have to give me a few minutes to turn it into a story.”

“We aren’t in any hurry Mr. Kinney so take your time.”

***

“Once upon a time, a long time ago, OK about 6 years ago, in the land of Pitts the King of Liberty met Sir Virgo and knew 

that he had found his one true love even though it took him way too long to admit it to himself.

Liberty was that part of Pitts where men love men and women love women. King Bri had won the honor of being king through 

hard work and determination to be the king. All the residents of Liberty acknowledged that King Bri was the best citizen of 

that part of Pitts. They all vied to make him happy knowing that he would do his best to make them happy. King Bri had 

three courtiers that were always around in case he needed something. Duke Astro had known the king for 16 years. The Earl 

of Thebooks and the Countess of Flame were friends of the Duke but had become friends of the king over the previous several 

years.

One night the Duke came to the King and told him that the courtiers were tired and hungry and wanted to go to the Diner 

before going home. The King told the Duke that when he finished arm wrestling the citizen that was with him he would leave 

with them and that they should just go wait for him outside of the club. The King spent most of his free time playing with 

his subjects so that they would feel a connection to the king. After a few minutes the King tired of wrestling with this 

particular subject since he wasn’t very good. The King left Babylon in order to join his courtiers but once he got outside 

he made the mistake of looking at the lamppost outside of the building. There he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever 

seen in his life. Like a moth drawn to a light the King was drawn to the lamppost.”

“How's it going? You had a busy night?” said the King to the beautiful young man standing under the lamppost.

“Just checking out the kingdom.” replied the beautiful young man. 

“Have you seen anything interesting?” The King asked the beautiful young man.

“Sure” the beautiful young man answered.

“So, where're you headed?” asked King Bri.

“No place special.” was the answer from the beautiful young man.

“I can change that” stated the King.

“With that comment the King swept the beautiful young man into his chariot and rushed to his palace.

***

Once in the palace Sir Virgo became almost tongue tied with fear. He'd come to Liberty from his home in Suburbia to see if 

he really belonged in Liberty. While King Bri asked Sir Virgo questions and Sir Virgo answered the questions the answers had 

little to do with the questions. King Bri was enchanted with this beautiful young man but he knew that when the night was 

over they would probably never see each other again. There were many citizens of Liberty and they couldn’t expect the King 

to spend too much time with any one of them. King Bri and Sir Virgo were engaged in a serious discussion of current events 

when the phone rang. Lady M had called to tell King Bri that Lady L had given birth to the King’s son; Prince Sonnyboy. The 

King decided that he had to go to the hospital to see the unexpected scion of the family line. He told Sir Virgo that he had 

to go home since something had happened. Sir Virgo surprised King Bri when he told him that he couldn’t go home since he had 

told his parents that he was spending the night with a friend. The King figured out that Sir Virgo wasn’t nearly as old as 

he claimed to be though he turned out to be older than he looked. Much to his surprise King Bri took Sir Virgo with him to 

the hospital. Duke Astro wasn’t happy when he saw that Sir Virgo was in the chariot.

At the hospital Lady M and Lady J were surrounded by their friends but the women parted to let the King see his son. King 

Bri had expected to acknowledge the birth of his son but nothing more. When he saw the baby he knew that the boy would be in 

his life forever. The biggest surprise of the night was when King Bri asked Sir Virgo to pick the name for the young prince. 

Duke Astro was not happy with this decision by the King by any stretch of the imagination.

After a while the Prince was taken to the nursery and the King, along with the Duke and Sir Virgo returned home. The Duke 

dropped the King and Sir Virgo off at the palace and took the chariot to his home since the King wasn’t in the mood to 

properly care for the chariot. Once they had gotten back into the palace the King and Sir Virgo proceeded to enjoy each 

other’s company for the remainder of the night. They wrestled and did exercises and sang songs and just had an amazingly 

enjoyable time together. The handstands and juggling that the King attempted weren’t as successful as the other events of 

the night but you can’t expect everything to work perfectly every time. Finally the two wore each other out and went to bed. 

After a very short time the alarm went off and the two were awakened. The King pretended to not remember who Sir Virgo was 

since he knew that he had to make they young man realize that they had no future together since the King had to keep all of 

his subjects happy and he couldn’t tie himself to just one. Even though the King knew that he wanted to spend the rest of 

his life with Sir Virgo he knew that it couldn’t happen.

Eventually the Duke arrived at the palace and started snarking at Sir Virgo for no good reason except that the Duke was the 

snarking type. When the three got to the chariot they found that some vandals from phobia had written a nasty word on the 

side of the chariot. The King asked Sir Virgo if he still wanted a ride to school and the brave young man said that he did 

without blinking even though he knew that arriving at school in a chariot with that nasty word on the side would tell his 

classmates something he really wasn’t ready to tell them. The King was so proud of the young man but he still knew that they 

couldn’t be a couple even though deep down he was beginning to admit to himself that he did want to be part of couple with 

Sir Virgo. When they arrived at the school Sir Virgo asked the King when he would be able to see him again and the King had 

to break Sir Virgo’s heart by telling him that what they'd done could never be repeated. As he was telling the young man 

this terrible news the King knew that he would see Sir Virgo again. The King knew, even though he would never admit it, that 

he wanted to see the youngster again and he also knew that the youngster wasn’t the type of man to give up on what he wanted 

so easily. So the King and the Duke sped out of Suburbia on their way back to Liberty.

The King wasn’t surprised when Sir Virgo showed up that very night trying to hook up once again but he did his best to push 

the young man away even though it hurt him to do so. But Sir Virgo never gave up his pursuit of the King and the King was 

never able to truly push him away and before they knew it they actually were living together in the palace as a couple. The 

citizens of Liberty were amazed but as good people they were happy that their King had found the love of his life.

That's how I met Mr. Taylor.”

“That isn’t how Uncle Justin tells the story Daddy.”

“Who's the story teller in the family Sonnyboy?”

“You are Daddy.”

“Then my story's how it happened and I’m sticking to this version.”

“OK Daddy it was a wonderful story.”

“Boys do you want to see a magic trick?”

“Sure Mr. Kinney.”

“What kind of magic trick?”

“Go ahead Mr. Kinney.”

“OK I'll cause Mr. Taylor to change color.”

“That'll be amazing Mr. Kinney.’

“What color Mr. Kinney?”

“Bright red. OK boys I want you to look at Mr. Taylor.”

“OK Mr. Kinney we're all looking at him.”

“What are you up to Brian?”

“A magic trick Sunshine, just do your part of the trick.”

“Brian what're you up to?”

“Boys isn’t Mr. Taylor the most beautiful creature you've ever seen in your lives?”

“Wow he really is turning red.”

“How did you do that Mr. Kinney?”

“I didn’t know a person could get that red?”

“Brian Kinney I can’t believe you did that to me.”

“I promised the boys a magic trick and I delivered.”

“Well boys I hope you had a great time at Gus’ birthday party.”

“I know I did Mr. Taylor.”

“Mr. Taylor you really are a beautiful creature. Look guys I turned him red too, boy is that an easy trick.”

“Good bye boys, I’m glad you had a good time.”

***

“Brian do you know how often I’m going to be called a beautiful creature in the next 6 months?”

“Not nearly as often as you deserve to be, Sunshine.”

“You aren’t going to be any help are you?”

“I still need to punish you for your comments earlier today.”

“What comments, us beautiful creatures don’t have long term memories.”

“You aren’t going to get away with it beautiful creature but that was a nice try. A pup tent indeed. We'll see if you think 

pup tent after I get through with you.”

“Brian you know how much I enjoy helping you put your tent pole into the proper place.”

“Sunshine you really are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever known. I’m glad that the party went so well. Gus seemed to 

really enjoy himself.”

“Gus enjoys himself whenever he's with us. I still don’t know why he wants to grow up so fast though.”

“Maybe we should just ask him.”

“Sounds like a plan Brian.”

“Well when we tuck him in tonight we'll just ask Sonnyboy why he's so impatient to grow up. I’ll bet he has a good reason.”

“He always does. Do you know how hard it's going to be to stay ahead of him when he actually does grow up?”

“I don’t even want to think about when he grows up.”

***

“Gus did you have a good time today at your party?”

“I had a wonderful time Uncle Justin. Who knew that riding on a sheep could be such fun?”

“Sonnyboy you know that Justin and I want you to have a wonderful time every day.”

“Daddy now that I have had my birthday party can I say that I’m six?”

“Sonnyboy you know that you don’t turn six until the 8th of September.”

“But that's over a month away.”

“Gus why do you want to grow up so fast?”

“Isn’t it obvious Daddy?”

“Evidently not Sonnyboy.”

“When I’m grown up I can find an Uncle Justin for my Sonnyboy.”


End file.
